


1667

by chanbeak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince!Louis, Stage Actor!Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbeak/pseuds/chanbeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, o príncipe da Inglaterra, e Harry, um nobre que preferiu viver do teatro, são os protagonistas do que viria a ser o affair do século.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Seja mais amante das artes e assim verá mais. Veja o lado romântico de tudo.”_

\- Quando ela chega?

\- Não demora muito, Sua Alteza. 

O príncipe da Inglaterra, sentado no trono real, esperava uma visita vinda da França. Louis não sabia exatamente o que sentia naquele momento, talvez ansiedade para ver sua futura esposa.

Seus pais, o rei e a rainha da Inglaterra, combinaram o casamento desde que souberam do nascimento da princesa da França. Louis não considerava isso como algo ruim, afinal, todos os seus amigos que viajaram para a outra nação disseram que a jovem era linda.

\- Mas a princesa Lorena chega ainda hoje? - o príncipe perguntou, ainda sentado no trono. 

\- Acredito que sim - uma das damas da corte falou. Sua voz ecoou no salão vazio. - Logo, vocês estarão juntos.

\- Estou nervoso. 

\- A princesa Lorena deve estar nervosa também. Isso é comum. 

\- Vou aguardar em meus aposentos. Peça para que me avisem de sua chegada. 

Louis se levantou do trono e seguiu para fora da sala, entrando no salão principal. Escadas davam acesso ao andar de cima, as quais foram seu caminho até os aposentos reais. 

O quarto era bem extenso e continha um piano. Tocar o instrumento era seu passatempo preferido. Louis poderia tocar por horas a fio, aliás, poderia tocar pelo resto do dia. Era uma pena que ele tinha muitas obrigações como membro da família real.

O príncipe nem se deu conta da hora quando começou a tocar o piano. Logo, era noite, e dois de seus amigos da Corte entraram como loucos nos aposentos reais. 

\- Ela está aqui. - George avisou, abraçando Louis e dando tapinhas em suas costas. 

\- Ela é muito bonita e simpática - Henry completou, apoiando os dois cotovelos na caixa do piano. - Você vai amá-la.

\- Sério? E quando eu poderei vê-la? - Louis questionou, animado. 

\- Durante a peça que acontecerá hoje à noite, no teatro.

\- Mas só amanhã, depois do casamento, poderá apertar os peitos dela. 

\- Henry! 

Os três riram e conversaram mais um pouco sobre as fofocas reais. Não demorou muito para que se arrumassem e estivessem a caminho do teatro. 

Quando eles chegaram ao local, subiram até o andar da realeza. Os três se sentaram lado a lado, com Louis no meio. O príncipe estava nervoso e sempre olhava em volta à procura de Lorena. Ela se sentaria à sua frente, do outro lado do andar de cima, no setor exclusivo das mulheres.

A princesa demorou tanto para chegar que a peça começou sem ela. Resumidamente, era uma comédia bem elaborada sobre um comerciante e seu filho, dois atrapalhados que tentavam ganhar dinheiro custe o que custasse. 

Louis estava tão chateado com o atraso de Lorena que nem prestava atenção à peça. Ele só observava, enquanto que o resto das pessoas riam. E foi aí que um novo personagem deu as caras, aparentemente o filho do comerciante.

O ator fez todos rirem assim que entrou no palco. Era jovem, tinha olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos e encaracolados e um sorriso espontâneo. 

\- Quem é aquele? - Louis se dirigiu a George, apontando para o ator. 

\- Filho do duque de Cambridge, Harold - o amigo respondeu. - Apesar do título, não gosta de ser chamado assim. Já nos falamos, ele é humilde e sábio, e como pode observar, ama as artes cênicas. 'Mais que a minha própria vida' , Harold disse. 

\- Bem, ele é um excelente ator.

O príncipe não tirava os olhos de Harold, não percebendo a chegada da princesa Lorena. Seus amigos o cutucaram e ele a olhou. A jovem sorriu e acenou para o príncipe, com seus olhos e cabelos negros. Sem dúvidas, uma garota encantadora. Louis também acenou de longe, retribuindo com outro sorriso.

\- Meu Deus - Henry falou. - Você vai ter muita sorte em apertar os peitos dela.

\- Mais respeito com a futura rainha, por favor? - George pediu, rindo.

\- Sim, eu terei sorte. - Louis interferiu, fazendo os amigos rirem mais.

Porém, seus olhos estavam irrefutavelmente voltados para Harold. A peça havia ficado muito mais interessante desde que ele aparecera, já que era, de fato, um ator nato.

Em uma cena em que o filho do comerciante estava sentado, vendo o pai contar moedas, os olhos verdes de Harold encontrou os olhos azuis de Louis. O filho do duque percebeu que estava agradando ao príncipe, o que o fez se sentir bem. Até demais, para falar a verdade. 

Quando a peça acabou, toda a Corte se dirigiu para o baile de comemoração à chegada da princesa da França. Seria no palácio real, e, certamente, toda a nobreza da Inglaterra tinha sido convidada. 

Finalmente, Louis e Lorena foram apresentados cordialmente, bem no meio do salão principal.

\- Meu príncipe. - ela se curvou, levantando as duas pontas do vestido com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Minha princesa - ele também se curvou, os braços cruzados atrás das costas. - Me concede esta dança? 

A jovem sorriu e aceitou o pedido do príncipe. Ambos foram para o centro do salão e começaram a dançar assim que a música ecoou pelo lugar. Lorena dançava muito bem e exalava simpatia, fazendo com que todos a aprovassem, inclusive Louis.

Quando terminaram, passearam pelo salão para conversar com o máximo possível de pessoas. Era chato, mas era tradição.

As coisas mudaram quando Louis avistou alguém de longe, conversando com seus melhores amigos. Era Harold, o ator da peça. Enquanto Lorena tagarelava com alguma damas da corte, o príncipe aproveitou a chance para ir em direção a eles. 

\- Sua Alteza - o ator fez referência assim que percebeu a presença de Louis. - Me chamo Harold e sou amante da arte.

\- Já entendemos que você tem apreço pelo teatro, Harold. - Henry brincou, fazendo todos rirem.

\- Não precisa se curvar, e me chame de Louis - o príncipe pediu, sorrindo. - Ah, e sua peça foi um deleite. Eu ri mais do que nunca.

\- Obrigado, sua Alteza.

\- Louis. 

\- Não, meu nome é Harold. 

Os quatro gargalharam e continuaram conversando sobre o sucesso da peça. Louis e Harold não paravam de trocar olhares e risadinhas, além de lamberem os lábios um após o outro, sucessivamente. Era até bem engraçado.

Lorena logo apareceu para se despedir do príncipe. Ela segurou as pontas do vestido e se curvou novamente, indo para seu quarto acompanhada de damas. 

Porém, os quatro nem pensavam em dormir naquela noite. Beberam mais do que nunca e decidiram ficar acordados até o amanhecer. 

Quando o sol começou a aparecer, Louis, Harold, George e Henry correram pelo castelo e se dirigiram ao jardim. Sentaram-se em frente a um pequeno lago artificial e observaram a mais brilhante estrela até que ela tomasse seu lugar como na manhã. 

\- Eu nunca havia visto o amanhecer - Louis comentou. - É espetacular! 

\- Seja mais amante das artes e assim verá mais - Harold retrucou. - Veja o lado romântico de tudo. O amanhecer e o entardecer são as coisas mais românticas deste planeta.

\- Você disse isso para quantas mulheres, Harold? - Henry gargalhou.

\- Muitas. Mas nenhuma me satisfez como faz essa cena. 

\- Como assim? - Louis questionou, confuso.

\- Alguns nascem para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte. Alguns nascem para governar - Harold apontou para Louis. - Mas eu nasci para assistir ao amanhecer. E ainda completamente bêbado. 

\- Louis, acho melhor que durma - George sugeriu. - Você tem o casamento com Lorena hoje. Tem que descansar.

\- Não, papai, eu quero ficar mais um pouco - o príncipe brincou. - O que estamos presenciando é perfeito. 

Louis se deitou no gramado e respirou fundo. Ele sorriu, olhando para o céu cor-de-rosa, e logo sentiu sua mão sendo tocada. 

\- Meu príncipe - Harold o chamou, apertando sua mão. - Temo que preciso ir embora.

\- Não, não agora. - Louis pediu, fazendo beicinho. 

\- Tenho alguns afazeres, e creio que você também. 

\- O seu pai virá para o casamento? 

\- Certamente, meu príncipe. 

\- Então venha com ele. É uma ordem. 

O príncipe se sentou novamente e colocou a mão por cima da de Harold. O nobre abriu um grande sorriso e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Certamente, meu príncipe. Certamente.

\- Certo - Henry interrompeu. Ele estava achando aquilo estranho demais. - Nos vemos hoje à noite, amante das artes. 

\- Estarei lá. Até mais, amigos. 

Harold se levantou e limpou suas calças, que estavam um pouco sujas de terra. Enquanto andava até onde se encontravam as carruagens, ele olhou para trás e, é claro, sorriu para Louis. O príncipe retribuiu, acenando.

\- Parece que você vai se casar com Harold e não com Lorena, Louis. - Henry falou, rindo. 

\- Ele só está animado porque Harold é filho do duque de Cambridge, obviamente. - George continuou com a piada.

\- Estúpidos - o príncipe se irritou. - Harold é um nobre interessante por se interessar pelas artes. Vocês só falam de peitos, façam-me o favor, sim?

\- Com todo respeito, Sua Alteza, nós falamos de peitos desde que nos conhecemos há muitos anos, e você nunca reclamou disso. 

\- Me deixem em paz - Louis mandou, se levantando. - Vou ter algumas horas de sono para o meu casamento. Se me permitem, cavalheiros.

O príncipe caminhou até o castelo e seguiu para seus aposentos. Deitou na cama sem ao menos se arrumar e dormiu na hora. Ele estava precisando.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Louis não acreditava que Harold fora mesmo embora. O príncipe não sabia explicar. Era como se o mundo fosse melhor quando o nobre estava por perto, como se o ar fosse simplesmente mais respirável._

À noite, as damas o acordaram e Louis recebeu o alfaiate em seus aposentos. Ele colocou a roupa do casório e fez alguns ajustes, logo estando pronta para uso. A rainha Johannah entrou bem na hora.

\- Você está fabuloso - ela elogiou, sorrindo para o filho. - Meu futuro rei da Inglaterra.

\- Obrigado, mãe. 

\- Lorena gostou muito de você. Ela espera que cumpra suas obrigações como marido hoje à noite.

\- Está me dirigindo a palavra só para falar sobre isso? - Louis virou para a rainha. 

\- Um herdeiro é necessário, William. Você sabe bem disso.

\- Talvez não seja cedo demais para pensar nisso?

\- Talvez se você não fizer o que peço, Louis, estará encrencado com o rei depois. É um aviso.

\- A senhora não vai contar ao rei.

\- Você não me deixa outra escolha, William.

\- Certo. Eu irei para o quarto de Lorena. Satisfeita, minha rainha? - o príncipe perguntou, irônico.

Johannah assentiu e saiu dos aposentos do filho. Louis continuou a se arrumar e logo era hora do casamento. Lorena estava belíssima em seu vestido longo, branco e bufante, e um véu extremamente longo como complemento. Todas as damas da Corte estavam com inveja, principalmente aquelas que sempre quiseram a atenção do príncipe. 

Na hora de dizer o sim, na hora de fazer promessas eternas, Louis olhou para os convidados. Todos os nobres estavam no imenso salão, até o duque de Cambridge. Harold, infelizmente, não. 

\- Meu príncipe. - Lorena o chamou, e ele percebeu que estava desatento.

\- Continue. - Louis sorriu, balançando a cabeça e pegando nas mãos da princesa. 

Óbvio que, depois de uma bela cerimônia, viria um grande baile. Como se não bastasse o da noite anterior, esse servia para o deleite dos convidados, mas também para que observassem o mais novo casal. 

Louis estava de braços dados com Lorena, e os dois rodeavam o salão para cumprimentar os convidados. Ela, um poço de simpatia, sorria e acenava para todos (até porque todos a amavam); ele, entediado, só dava olhares não muito educados, às vezes um sorriso para disfarçar.

Foi aí que o príncipe avistou o filho do duque de Cambridge e amante das artes cênicas conversando com o pai. O rei também estava ali, e os três gargalhavam muito.

\- Meu amor, não me importo se quiser conversar com suas amigas. - Louis virou-se para Lorena.

\- Mas eu nunca, nunca lhe trocarei por elas, meu príncipe - ela disse, beijando-o na bochecha. - Eu o amo muito. Até logo. 

O príncipe ficou nervoso quando percebeu que o até logo significava até o momento em que você for aos meus aposentos, mas tentou ignorar esse sentimento. 

\- Aposto que o assunto do qual falam me interessa. - ele chegou perto do rei, do duque e de Harold. 

\- Meu príncipe. - Harold e seu pai falaram em coro, se curvando. 

\- Me chamem de Louis, por favor. 

\- Bem, Louis - o ator sorriu, começando um novo diálogo. - Você gosta de poemas? 

\- Oh, claro. Tenho livros e livros de poemas em meus aposentos.

\- O herdeiro é culto, meus amigos - o rei falou, fazendo todos rirem. - Agora vou procurar pela rainha. Espero que degustem o máximo do baile.

Assim que o rei saiu, o duque de Cambridge decidiu fazer o mesmo, indo conversar com outros nobres de sua idade. 

\- Você não se importaria de me mostrar sua coleção de poesias, não é? - Harold perguntou, sorrindo timidamente para o príncipe.

\- Não, nem um pouco - Louis disse, sem hesitar. - Quer alguns livros emprestados?

\- Se me permitir, Alteza. 

Louis consentiu e subiu as escadas acompanhado por Harold. Eles chegaram rapidamente aos aposentos do príncipe, e logo se depararam com uma grande estante de livros. 

\- Meu Deus, você tem mais livros que toda a população da Inglaterra junta. - o nobre se impressionou.

\- Eu amo Bocage - Louis mencionou. - Ainda bem que o traduzem para a língua inglesa.

\- Bocage é incrível. Não sabia que Sua Alteza lia poemas portugueses.

\- Pensou o quê? Que o príncipe da Inglaterra era fútil?

\- Não, nada disso. Geralmente os nobres achariam as obras de Bocage fúteis - Harold pegou um dos livros, folheou e colocou de volta na estante. Depois, olhou preocupado para Louis. - Sua esposa deve estar esperando, Sua Alteza. Vou parar de incomodar. Até qualquer dia.

Enquanto Harold saía dos aposentos do príncipe, este o segurou.

\- O que você acha de morar aqui, no palácio? - Louis perguntou, sorridente. - George e Henry moram aqui também.

\- Morar aqui? - Harold franziu as sobrancelhas de imediato.

\- Sim. Você será bem-vindo. A escolha é sua. 

\- Não creio que é uma boa idéia. 

\- Por quê? 

O nobre hesitou em responder. Ele demorou mais uns segundos para falar alguma coisa. 

\- Não sei. Me sentirei desconfortável em me aproveitar das propriedades reais sem fazer esforço algum. 

\- Isso não é problema - o príncipe abriu um sorriso maior. - Pelo menos se você não se importar em fazer teatro para crianças. 

\- O que está querendo dizer?

\- As crianças aqui do castelo, meus sobrinhos, estão sempre entediadas. Estou certo de que elas se entreteriam muito com você. 

\- Vou pensar melhor, meu príncipe - Harold sorriu. - Obrigado pelo convite. E aproveite a noite. - ele piscou. 

Louis não acreditava que Harold fora mesmo embora. O príncipe não sabia explicar. Era como se o mundo fosse melhor quando o nobre estava por perto, como se o ar fosse simplesmente mais respirável.

Ele ainda lembrou que a princesa o esperava nos aposentos dela. Louis não estava com o humor para isso, mas precisava fazer. Sua mãe praticamente o estava obrigando. 

\- Diga à Lorena que estou indo visitá-la. - o príncipe, depois de sair dos próprios aposentos, pediu a uma dama, que assentiu e correu para um quarto. Bateu na porta, que se abriu um pouco. A dama colocou sua cabeça para dentro e depois se virou para Louis.

\- Ela está pronta, meu príncipe. 

Louis passou a mão na nuca, nervoso, e andou até o quarto. A dama abriu a porta para ele, que logo entrou e viu Lorena em suas roupas de dormir.

\- Você veio! 

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Lorena começou a beijá-lo e a levá-lo para a cama. O príncipe logo a interrompeu. 

\- Perdão, minha princesa - Louis falou, ofegante. - Não acho que consigo fazer isso agora. 

\- Tudo bem - a princesa sorriu, acariciando o rosto do marido. - Foi uma noite longa. 

\- Posso dormir aqui, pelo menos? 

\- Claro. 

Os dois se deitaram na cama e apagaram a vela que iluminava o quarto. Não demorou muito para que caíssem no sono. 

Louis acordou cedo e saiu dos aposentos da amada o quanto antes. Entrou em seu quarto, vestiu roupas decentes para o café da manhã e seguiu em direção à sala. Um barulho de carruagem o fez olhar pela janela da sala de jantar.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _O príncipe entrou novamente no quarto e trancou a porta. Ele e Harold se encararam por uns instantes, e o nobre sorriu. Louis tentou resistir, realmente tentou, mas sua carne falou mais alto._

Uma carruagem acabara de parar em frente ao palácio. Logo, um homem desceu dali, carregado de malas. Ele tirou o chapéu que usava e olhou para cima. Bem nos olhos do príncipe. Era Harold. 

O príncipe desceu as escadarias e correu até os portões da frente como um relâmpago, e observou Harold entrar. Eles se abraçaram e riram.

\- Gostou da idéia de entreter as crianças? - Louis perguntou, sarcástico. 

\- Na verdade, gostei da idéia de morar em um palácio - Harold brincou. - Os biscoitos são feitos de ouro? 

\- Óbvio que não.

\- Estou só brincando.

Os dois gargalharam de novo e nem viram George e Henry descendo as escadarias também. Os dois amigos se entreolharam e fizeram uma expressão confusa. 

Enquanto Harold subia para deixar suas malas em seus novos aposentos, cumprimentou George e Henry. Os dois fizeram o mesmo, mas logo correram até Louis.

\- Você sabia que ele viria morar aqui? - Henry questionou. 

\- Eu o convidei para morar aqui, Henry. - o príncipe respondeu.

\- Mas, Louis, você só o conheceu há dois dias. 

\- E com Lorena não foi o mesmo? 

Louis olhou para eles com sinais de chateação e subiu as escadarias. George virou-se para Henry.

\- Não estou gostando nada disso. - George admitiu. 

\- Nem eu - o outro afirmou. - Louis está muito estranho desde que conheceu Harold.

\- Talvez ele seja um ilusionista, um hipnotizador. Não duvido nada desde que gosta de artes cênicas. 

\- Bem provável.

\- Vamos ficar de olho, certo? 

Henry assentiu e os amigos subiram as escadarias atrás de Louis. Em instantes, os quatro estavam tendo café da manhã com a princesa.

\- Ela é adorável. - Harold falou na direção do príncipe.

\- Sim, é - Louis confirmou. - Um amor de pessoa. 

Então, os dias foram se passando. O filho do duque de Cambridge estava se acostumando com a vida real, mesmo que trabalhasse para as crianças do palácio e, às vezes, realizasse peças mais contextuais para os adultos. Elas, as crianças, o adoravam, assim como todos do castelo. George e Henry, pelo contrário, estavam mesmo de olho no nobre. Aquilo ainda era estranho para eles.

E toda vez que Louis ia ao quarto da esposa, nada acontecia. Ele nunca estava no humor, deixando a princesa Lorena nervosa. Será que ela não o satisfazia? Será que ela não era suficiente para o príncipe da Inglaterra? 

\- Quando terão filhos? - uma dama, a preferida da princesa e chamada Percília, perguntou para Lorena, que lia um romance em seus aposentos. 

\- Não sei - ela disse. A princesa tinha tristeza em sua voz. - Talvez se Louis não passasse tanto tempo com aquele artista... Harold é o seu nome.

\- Eles são muito bons amigos, Sua Alteza. Com certeza passam um bom tempo juntos.

\- Eu o odeio. Com todas as minhas forças.

\- Não faça isso, princesa. Talvez Harold só precise de um toque. Por que a senhora mesma não fala o que sente para ele? 

\- Pensando bem, Perci, é uma ótima idéia. Harold tem que ser compreensivo.

\- Quer que eu o chame aqui, Sua Alteza?

\- Que o faça.

Percília concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para o lado de fora dos aposentos. Não demorou muito para voltar, agora vez trazendo Harold consigo. 

\- Pois não, minha princesa? - ele falou, se reverenciando. 

\- Harold - Lorena o chamou, se levantando e se aproximando do nobre. - Você é muito amigo do meu marido, Louis.

\- Sim, certamente. 

\- Então, se não for de grande esforço, peço que o fale sobre minhas angústias. Louis tem vindo ao meu quarto todas as noites, mas nada fazemos além de dormir na mesma cama. Entende?

\- Compreendo perfeitamente, Sua Alteza.

\- Fará o que peço encarecidamente? 

\- Quando eu tiver uma oportunidade, o farei. Não se preocupe.

Lorena sorriu para Harold e concordou com a cabeça. O nobre fez o mesmo e saiu dos aposentos da princesa. Ela abraçou Percília e comemorou. Talvez aquela fosse a noite que tanto esperava.

Harold decidiu fazer aquilo. Ele perguntou onde Louis estava, e os guardas responderam com precisão. Em seus aposentos, como gostava de ficar pelas tardes. E tocando piano.

\- Posso entrar, meu príncipe? - o nobre perguntou, abrindo a porta dos aposentos de príncipe e vendo o tal sorrindo para ele. 

\- Você é sempre bem-vindo, meu caro. - Louis afirmou, parando de tocar piano e se levantando para cumprimentar o amigo.

\- Sua esposa, a princesa, me pediu para que conversasse com você.

\- Sobre?

\- Suas obrigações como marido - Harold respondeu, sentando-se em uma das poltronas do quarto. - Ela está nervosa porque você nunca as cumpre quando a visita.

\- Ah, Lorena... Ela precisa entender que ainda não me sinto... Pronto. 

\- Não se sente pronto? O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Nunca fiz... Aquilo... Antes. 

Louis caminhou até a sua estante de livros e olhou para cada um minuciosamente. Harold fez o mesmo, ficando ao lado do príncipe. 

\- Isso não significa que não será bom naquilo. - o nobre disse, sorrindo.

\- Só está falando por falar. - Louis retribuiu com um sorriso. 

\- Não. Eu realmente acho que você, meu príncipe, será o melhor. 

O príncipe sorriu para Harold e os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Mexeram nos vários livros da estante, e Louis achou um de Bocage. Ele nunca o descobrira ali. 

\- Harold, olhe esse exemplar de...

Louis não conseguiu terminar a frase por causa de Harold. O nobre segurou o rosto do príncipe e o beijou. Nenhum dos dois esperava aquilo, nenhum dos dois poderia explicar por que aquilo era tão bom. 

Instantes depois, o príncipe se afastou do nobre. Louis o encarou como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer. 

Ele saiu dos aposentos correndo e parou em um canto do corredor. Respirou fundo. Harold riu daquilo e não se preocupou, já que sabia que Louis voltaria. O nobre não fora o único que gostara do beijo, sem dúvidas.

Então, sentou-se na cama do príncipe e esperou. Não mais que horas, talvez alguns minutos. Os mais longos de sua vida. E logo ele estava lá. 

O príncipe entrou novamente no quarto e trancou a porta. Ele e Harold se encararam por uns instantes, e o nobre sorriu. Louis tentou resistir, realmente tentou, mas sua carne falou mais alto. 

\- Me faça o melhor naquilo.

Louis correu até a cama e pulou em cima de Harold, o beijando. Aquele beijo era muitas vezes mais intenso que o primeiro.

\- Se eu fizer o que pediu - o nobre falou, tentando abaixar as calças do príncipe depressa. - Cumprirá suas obrigações para com Lorena?

\- Não me faça pensar nela agora. - o príncipe pediu entre os beijos, fazendo o mesmo com as calças do nobre, que agarrou a ereção do outro com uma das mãos para direcioná-lo melhor.

\- Mas será importante, meu príncipe. Acharão estranho se você a princesa não tiverem um herdeiro logo.

\- Estranho?

\- Temos que fazer de tudo para que... - Harold gritou alto, bem na hora que Louis entendeu o que deveria fazer e, sem mais delongas, empurrou-se para dentro dele. - Para que não suspeitem de nada.

\- Bem pensado - o príncipe gemeu, intensificando os movimentos. - Mas é tão difícil ser discreto assim...

Os dois riram e continuaram com aquilo. Nas horas que se passaram, apenas gritos e gemidos quebravam o silêncio daqueles aposentos; provavelmente as melhores horas de suas vidas reais.


	4. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“E o que sente exatamente?”_
> 
> _“O mesmo que você, que Deus seja louvado.”_
> 
> _“Deus não gosta do que vê, meu caro.”_
> 
> _“Deus gosta do amor, Louis.”_

Quando acabaram, exaustos, cada um tomou seu caminho para se arrumar e ir a um jantar no palácio. Era aniversário de Lorena, o que significava sem velhotes, sem chatice, como dizia Henry.

Dito e feito. A festa estava além dos padrões; muita comida e muita bebida, além de pessoas estarem se conhecendo lá. Henry encontrou uma duquesa peituda e George estava azarando uma baronesa loira dos olhos azuis. Harold não parava de olhar para Louis, e este fazia o mesmo, apesar de estar ao lado da princesa o tempo todo.

Quando Lorena decidiu jogar cartas com as amigas, Louis e Harold se sentaram em um dos sofás do salão. 

\- Eu irei até a princesa hoje. Cumprirei o que deve ser cumprido - o príncipe sussurrou. - Mas só se você vier aos meus aposentos depois. 

\- Ah, meu príncipe - Harold sorriu. - Não sei se devemos...

\- Você, meu caro, não sabe como estou me sentindo por não arrancar suas roupas neste exato momento. Então acho que deve. 

\- Leu meus pensamentos, Sua Alteza. 

Os dois se abraçaram como se fosse uma formalidade, e Louis sussurrou mais uma vez:

\- Vamos matar um pouco desta vontade ali nos fundos? 

\- Eu o seguirei. 

O príncipe se levantou e andou até um corredor escuro, o caminho para a varanda. Harold chegou minutos depois e agarrou o rosto de Louis, o beijando. 

\- Sabia que é quase impossível que eu tenha controle de mim mesmo quando você está por perto? 

\- Eu sei, meu príncipe. Sei muito bem como se sente. 

Depois de dizer isso, Harold se abaixou, passando suas mãos no corpo de Louis, até ficar de joelhos. O nobre abriu as calças do príncipe, e não demorou muito para que o herdeiro da Inglaterra gritasse mais alto do que nunca, enquanto o outro estava com a boca bem ocupada.

\- Acho melhor voltarmos. - Harold sugeriu, após dar fim àquela doce agonia, agora olhando nos olhos de Louis, apesar de o nobre ser bem mais alto. 

\- Mas saiba que eu não queria voltar. - o príncipe sorriu. 

Louis o beijou novamente e os dois voltaram para o salão. Lorena correu até o marido e o chamou para jogar cartas em seu time, e Harold foi para o time adversário. 

Quando a festa acabou, todos estavam mais que bêbados. Cada um foi para seu quarto, e os amigos de Lorena foram para suas casas. A princesa e o príncipe seguiram para os aposentos dela, esbarrando em tudo que viam pela frente.

\- Esta noite será a melhor da sua vida. - Louis gargalhou alto. 

\- Tenho certeza de que será, meu príncipe. - Lorena riu de volta.

Assim, finalmente abriram as portas dos aposentos, e o casal tirou suas roupas, tropeçando de forma vergonhosa nos móveis. Eles riram mais uma vez e logo estavam se beijando na cama.

\- Nunca o vi mais feliz, Louis. 

\- Nem eu a vi, minha princesa. 

Quando o príncipe deu início à consumação do casamento, Lorena se encontrou sorrindo, e também gemendo o tempo todo. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz pela demonstração de amor de seu marido. Pelo menos até a princesa ver arranhões em suas costas.

Além disso, ela pôde ver manchas no pescoço de Louis. Lorena pensou em uma possível traição por um segundo, mas logo esqueceu. A princesa queria desfrutar daquele momento com seu marido mais do que nunca... Mesmo que o estivesse compartilhando com mais alguém. Apesar de tudo.

Na manhã seguinte, o príncipe logo saiu dos aposentos de Lorena para tomar café. Ele poderia comer em seu quarto, mas queria ver Harold, e não demorou para o dito cujo aparecer.

\- Meu príncipe - ele se reverenciou, sentando-se à mesa do café da manhã. - Suponho que tenha dormido bem. Não para de sorrir. 

\- Meu sorriso não é bem por isso - Louis piscou. - Tenho outros motivos mais óbvios.

\- Achou mais obras de Bocage?

\- Não muitas, talvez você devesse me ajudar na procura.

\- Com todo prazer, Sua Alteza.

Os dois gargalharam e os guardas que vigiavam a sala se entreolharam. Não estavam, obviamente, entendendo nada daquilo. 

Lorena logo chegou à mesa. Ela estava sorrindo também e sentou-se ao lado de Harold, sussurrando:

\- Obrigada, meu nobre. Agora sei que posso contar com você em tudo.

Harold ficou com vontade de rir daquilo, mas conseguiu se conter. O nobre tinha que ter a confiança da princesa para continuar com os encontros proibidos, sem sombra de dúvidas. 

\- Sempre, minha princesa.

\- Meu amor - o príncipe a chamou. - Dormiu bem na noite passada? 

\- Mais do que bem, meu príncipe. Obrigada por perguntar.

Os três conversaram por horas sobre tudo. Harold ganhou totalmente a confiança de Lorena, e Louis adorou aquilo, apesar de estar louco para pular no nobre como no dia anterior.

A princesa foi se arrumar em seus aposentos, já que teria um chá da tarde com suas amigas, e o príncipe e Harold correram para o quarto do nobre. Trancaram a porta. Fecharam a janela. Desenrolaram as cortinas.

\- Está pronto para procurar mais obras de Bocage? - Harold perguntou em tom irônico, beijando Louis. 

\- Mais do que pronto, duque de Cambridge. - o príncipe afirmou.

Louis e Harold se deitaram na cama e continuaram com os beijos. Um mais intenso do que o outro. 

\- Uma coisa eu devo lhe contar, meu príncipe... Nunca senti o que sinto agora por garota alguma. - o nobre disse, acariciando o rosto do príncipe.

\- E o que sente exatamente? - Louis provocou. 

\- O mesmo que você, que Deus seja louvado. 

\- Deus não gosta do que vê, meu caro. - o príncipe beijou Harold mais uma vez.

\- Deus gosta do amor, Louis. 

\- Me chame assim mais vezes. Apenas Louis. Seu Louis. 

\- Como quiser, meu príncipe amado, Louis.

No jardim do castelo, Lorena e suas amigas tomavam chá. Elas eram esposas e filhas da nobreza da Inglaterra, senhoras e moças importantes, mas que adoravam uma fofoca. 

\- Souberam da última de Ariana? - uma nobre, jovem e loira, questionou. - Ela traía o marido com o irmão dele!

\- Que ultraje! - Lorena falou. 

\- Como se você, minha cara Lucy, não tivesse dado uns amassos naquele guarda dinamarquês. - uma ruiva comentou, fazendo todas rirem. 

\- O guarda era bonito, ao contrário do irmão do duque. Ele tem 200 anos, não? 

Todas riram mais uma vez e logo a ruiva voltou a falar.

\- E você, Lorena? Como está sua relação com o príncipe?

\- Já foi consumada? - uma senhora perguntou.

\- Sim, minhas caras amigas - a princesa se pronunciou. - Espero logo que eu e o príncipe da Inglaterra tenhamos filhos. 

\- Qual será o nome de algum deles? Harold? - Lucy fez piada, e todas riram. Menos Lorena.

\- Ele será artista também?

\- Terá os cabelos encaracolados?

\- Olhos verdes?

Lorena não aguentava mais aquilo. Ela tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, levantou-se e saiu correndo até o castelo. Assim que entrou no palácio, Percília a viu caminhando de cabeça baixa para o quarto.

Enquanto isso, Louis e Harold repousavam na cama do príncipe. O nobre lia uma obra de Bocage em voz alta e o outro ouvia atentamente. Não atentamente, na verdade, ele só queria ouvir a voz de Harold.

\- Não está comentando o livro - o nobre falou. - Não está prestando atenção no que leio? 

\- Pelo contrário. 

\- Então qual foi o poema que acabei de citar? 

\- Merda. 

Louis e Harold riram, e o príncipe arrancou um beijo do nobre. 

\- Gosto de quando você lê. Me traz paz.

\- Deveria prestar mais atenção. 

\- Seus olhos verdes são demais para que eu preste atenção. 

O rapaz de olhos verdes sorriu tímido e acariciou o rosto do príncipe. De repente, bateram na porta daqueles aposentos. Os dois entreolharam, confusos.

\- Quem me perturba? - Louis perguntou. 

\- George - uma voz abafada falou. - E Henry também. - a outra retrucou.

\- Harold - o príncipe chamou. - Se vista adequadamente, e rápido. Estou indo, amigos! 

O nobre saiu da cama rapidamente e vestiu suas roupas em um instante. Do mesmo jeito fez Louis, abrindo a porta do quarto. George e Henry o abraçaram, sorrindo.

\- Ouvimos falar que consumou o casamento - Henry comentou. - Estamos orgulhosos, Louis! 

\- E como! - George concordou.

Os amigos do príncipe estavam mais agitados do que nunca, pelo menos até verem Harold dentro do quarto. O nobre lia o livro de Bocage em uma das poltronas, concentrado.

\- O que ele está fazendo aí? - Henry sussurrou para Louis.

\- Nós só estamos lendo obras de Bocage - o príncipe respondeu, sorrindo. - Nada de mais.

\- Eu estou lendo, na verdade - Harold implicou. - Sua Alteza nem abriu o livro.

Louis sorriu para o nobre e tentou pensar em como ele era criativo. Sempre um passo a frente de todos.

\- Querem participar da leitura? 

\- Bom, nós queríamos convidar os cavalheiros para uma cavalgada. Aceitam? - George perguntou.

\- Claro. - Harold e Louis falaram em coro. Eles se entreolharam e riram.

Os quatro se dirigiram ao jardim do palácio. Passaram pelo lugar, admirando cada detalhe, e seguiram para o celeiro, onde ficavam os cavalos.

\- Eu fico com este aqui - Henry disse, pegando no focinho de um cavalo negro. - É mais veloz que um relâmpago.

\- Nenhum corre mais que César, isso eu lhes garanto. - Louis tomou a deixa, apontando para o seu cavalo branco. Era o mais vistoso de todos. 

\- Talvez eu possa montá-lo, Sua Alteza?

Todos olharam para Harold, o locutor da pergunta. Aquilo era uma afronta para o príncipe: ele nunca havia deixado ninguém montar César. 

\- Você sabe cavalgar, filho do duque de Cambridge? - Louis perguntou, abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Desde que me entendo como ser humano, meu príncipe. - o nobre retrucou.

\- Então ele é seu.

George e Henry não estavam acreditando no que acabaram de presenciar. Agora, eles tinham a certeza de que uma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, e tinham que descobrir antes que fosse tarde demais.

Após a cavalgada, os quatro se separaram. Logo, estariam juntos para o jantar; mas antes, George e Henry decidiram armar um plano.

\- Escreveremos bilhetes. Eles vão se encontrar. - Henry relembrou.

\- E se algo está mesmo acontecendo, nós vamos apenas observar. - George continuou. 

\- Certo. 

\- Henry?

\- O quê?

\- Espero que isso não seja o que estamos pensando. 

\- Também espero. Muito. 

George trabalhava no cartório da cidade com seu pai, dono do negócio. Sabia a assinatura de quase todos os nobres de Londres, principalmente a de Harold. A assinatura de Louis era ainda mais fácil, depois de tantos anos de convivência, claro. 

O rapaz fez os bilhetes. Deixou no quarto de cada um deles e foram para o lugar onde "combinaram o encontro". E esperaram muito.

\- Onde estão eles? 

\- Não sei, George. Pergunte para sua mãe. 

\- Henry, não vai querer brigar logo agora. E eu só fiz uma pergunta.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

\- Agora cale a boca.

\- Mas foi você quem perguntou.

Estar atrás das árvores do jardim real era terrível. Plantas e arbustos assediavam os nobres e os deixavam nervosos. Não paravam de discutir. Até que algo os parou.


	5. Blue Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Alguns nasceram para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte. Alguns nasceram para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte. Alguns nasceram para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte.”_

\- Podem sair - Harold apareceu na frente deles. - Não há nada para ver aqui. O que estão pensando?

\- Nada, nós só estávamos...

\- Aquela não é a letra de Louis, caros amigos. Falharam até na carta.

\- Harold, não pensamos nada.

\- Posso ser um artista, mas tenho mais inteligência que todos vocês. Sinceramente, estou decepcionado. 

\- Mas...

Harold deu a volta e entrou no palácio pela porta dos fundos, dando direto na cozinha. Ele estava sorrindo como nunca, fingindo estar com raiva dos amigos. 

O nobre seguiu correndo para os aposentos do príncipe. Abriu a porta. Louis estava sentado na cama, pensativo. Olhava para o chão como se o mundo desabasse em cima dele.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Harold sentou ao lado de Louis, beijando sua cabeça.

\- Meu pai - o príncipe respondeu. - O rei está doente.

\- E é grave?

\- Eles me dizem que não, mas sei que é. O rei nem pode deixar a cama.

Louis desatinou a chorar. Chorava desesperadamente, enquanto que Harold o abraçava forte. Os dois passaram um bom tempo assim naquela cama. 

\- Você promete que nunca vai me deixar? - Louis falou com dificuldade, tentando contornar as lágrimas.

\- Espere um pouco.

O filho do duque saiu do quarto, mas não demorou muito para voltar. Harold segurava um medalhão, o qual Louis não conseguia ver bem. O nobre sentou-se ao lado do príncipe e mostrou a ele o objeto, colocando-o em suas mãos.

\- O que é isto? - Louis notou um animal grafado no medalhão. 

\- Uma arara azul - Harold sorriu. - Meu pai encomendou algumas das Américas para mim há alguns anos. São meus animais preferidos. 

\- Por que está me entregando este medalhão?

\- É o que eu mais gosto de usar, mais do que qualquer jóia ou roupa. Assim, não posso dá-lo para você. Não pode ficar com isso para sempre. 

\- Então...?

\- Em qualquer lugar que você estiver, eu terei que buscar o medalhão. 

Louis abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquilo renovou suas forças de uma forma inacreditável e repentina. Ele beijou Harold, mas logo voltou a baixar o olhar.

\- E pensar que ainda terei de ir aos aposentos de Lorena hoje à noite - o príncipe comentou. - Ela é amável, mas eu não me sinto mais bem estando com a princesa. 

\- Quer uma dica de artista? - Harold sorriu, mexendo no cabelo de Louis.

\- Se me ajudar...

\- Beba. Beba e esqueça todos os seus problemas. Mesmo que por uma só noite. 

\- Obrigado, eu acho - o príncipe gargalhou. - Eu te amo. 

\- Eu te amo também. 

\- E obrigado pelo medalhão. 

\- Disponha, meu príncipe. 

Harold beijou Louis e o nobre saiu dos aposentos, não voltando desta vez. O príncipe pegou um dos conhaques que havia no seu quarto, que mais servia para enfeitar, e bebeu um pouco. Quase vomitou quando engoliu e o líquido queimou sua garganta. 

Mas bebeu de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez, até estar bêbado. Louis percebeu que era noite pela janela e não pensou duas vezes antes de ir ao quarto de Lorena. Entrando nos aposentos, o príncipe só tinha uma vista turva da princesa. 

\- Louis? - ela disse, surpresa.

\- É o meu nome.

\- Eu não sabia que viria hoje. 

\- Você tem uma arara azul?

\- O quê? 

\- Eu te amo também. 

Lorena percebeu que o príncipe estava bêbado e riu. Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. 

\- Prometa que vai pegar a arara azul. - Louis juntou as mãos como se fizesse uma oração. 

\- Do que você está falando? - a princesa perguntou, ainda rindo. - Você está fazendo referência ao seu...?

\- Sim. Ele é de ouro, cuidado. 

\- Não se preocupe, meu príncipe. 

Ela jogou o marido na cama e tirou sua camisola. Logo, estava tirando as roupas de Louis também. Ele estava tão bêbado que não fazia movimentos; deixou todo o trabalho para Lorena.

O quarto ao lado do da princesa era o de Harold. As paredes não interrompiam o som que vinha do outro lado, então o nobre ouvia todo o barulho. Lágrimas escorreram pela sua face e repetia para si mesmo:

\- Alguns nasceram para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte. Alguns nasceram para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte. Alguns nasceram para o amor, mas eu nasci para a arte.

E assim continuou a vida dos três. Louis e Harold se amavam no período do dia, escondidos, e depois o príncipe ia aos aposentos de Lorena. Era uma rotina viciosa, e estava cansando o futuro rei da Inglaterra. Até que, um dia, Percília chegou para Louis:

\- Lorena está grávida! 

Ele estava lendo livros com Harold em seus aposentos. Os dois se entreolharam e correram para o quarto da princesa. 

Lorena estava deitada na cama, dormindo. Percília entrou pulando de alegria, e acabou acordando-a. 

\- Contei a eles sobre a senhora. - a dama falou. 

\- Ah, não - a princesa virou-se para Louis e Harold, sorrindo. - Eu mesma contaria a notícia, Percília!

\- Meu Deus - o príncipe disse, abraçando a princesa, que acabara de sentar-se na cama. - Temos que contar ao rei e à rainha! Harold, você pode...?

Quando Louis colocou os olhos no nobre, ele tinha uma expressão triste. Aquilo era quase como apunhalar o coração do príncipe com a faca mais afiada do mundo.

\- Sim, posso. Vou pedir para que os guardas os chamem aqui. 

Harold avisou aos guardas e estes chamaram a rainha para o quarto de Lorena. O rei ainda estava de cama e não podia se levantar. Todos estavam tão felizes que planejavam até uma festa, menos o filho do duque. 

O rapaz de olhos verdes correu para o jardim; não queria ficar no seu quarto e ouvir conversas animadas sobre o bebê real. Harold notou que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, o que era parte de sua rotina.

\- Harold? - Louis falou, ficando atrás do nobre. 

\- Diga - Harold respondeu. Ele demorou para falar novamente. - Meu príncipe.

\- Não fique chateado, por favor. 

\- Louis, isso é difícil para mim.

\- Eu sei, mas...

\- Você poderia me deixar sozinho, por favor? 

\- Posso. Eu sinto muito, eu...

\- Louis. 

O príncipe assentiu e voltou para dentro do palácio. Harold seguiu para a varanda, sentando-se à uma das mesas que lá havia. Ele respirou fundo e tentou relaxar um pouco. Logo, estava dormindo, e só foi acordado horas depois, por George e Henry. 

Alguns dias se passaram. Harold e Louis não trocaram uma palavra sequer. O nobre, por ciúmes, e o príncipe, por estar ocupado com toda essa história de gravidez. Principalmente quando Lorena sentiu tonturas tão fortes que foi obrigada a permanecer na cama por um bom tempo.

Era hora do café da manhã. Todos do palácio, menos o rei e Lorena, estavam sentados à mesa. A comida era farta, mas não demoraram muito para acabar. Apenas Harold e Louis permaneceram, comendo o que restava. 

\- Já chega com esse silêncio - o príncipe bateu na mesa, fazendo o nobre levantar o olhar em sua direção. - Isto tudo é mais do que torturante.


	6. Death & Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ele também não tinha condições psicológicas para contar a verdade. Se tornar rei e governar o país inteiro nem passava por sua cabeça. É verdade que príncipes eram treinados para isso; outra verdade é que não se sente a pancada da queda até atingir o chão._

\- Podemos falar desse assunto mais tarde, por favor? - Harold retrucou, apontando discretamente para os guardas.

\- Não, eu não quero falar desse assunto mais tarde.

Louis fez um sinal para que os guardas saíssem da sala de jantar. Eles obedeceram, obviamente.

\- Você está louco? 

\- Louco por você, Harold. Não me deixe na mão, por favor.

\- Louis - o nobre cerrou os punhos debaixo da mesa. Eles estavam sentados frente a frente. - Você será pai. 

\- Quem disse que deixarei de te amar porque serei pai? 

O príncipe se levantou da mesa e a atravessou, chegando a Harold. Louis se curvou para beijá-lo e assim o fez.

\- Louis, a Lorena está cham...

George entrou na sala de jantar, acompanhado de Henry. Os dois permaneceram imóveis e perplexos diante do que acabaram de ver.

\- Não é o que parece, eu juro. - o príncipe se aproximou dos amigos.

\- Você não tem vergonha? - George gritou, fechando as portas da sala. - Sua esposa está grávida!

\- Eu tentei avisar, mas... - Harold tentou se explicar, mas foi interrompido.

\- É melhor que você fique calado, Harold. 

\- Não fale assim com ele.

\- Não se preocupe, farei muito pior com você.

George avançou em Louis e o derrubou no chão. Henry e Harold tentaram impedir, afastando os dois. O príncipe estava com o lábio inferior cortado, o nariz de seu amigo sangrava. 

\- Chega, vamos embora - Henry pediu, levantando George. - E quanto a vocês, estou muito decepcionado.

\- Henry... - Louis segurou a manga da roupa do amigo.

\- Não vamos contar a ninguém, mas não pense que esqueceremos. 

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Com licença. 

Os dois saíram da sala e permaneceram apenas Louis e Harold. Eles se entreolharam e correram para um abraço. 

\- Eles podem ser um pouco agressivos - o nobre falou, tocando o corte no lábio do príncipe. - Mas não vão contar. Fique tranquilo. 

\- Não posso. Agora duas pessoas além de nós sabem. Isso pode me comprometer de uma forma que... Ah, meu Deus!

\- Alguns nasceram para o amor, Louis. Nós não. 

Ao dizer aquilo, Harold saiu da sala. Louis ficou ali, sozinho, no meio de um cômodo super extenso. Sua dimensão assustava, e o príncipe não podia estar mais nervoso. Ele se deitou no chão e começou a chorar. 

Chorou até que foi incomodado por uma notícia urgente. Os guardas o chamaram para os aposentos do rei, e Louis veria seu pai. Pela última vez.

\- Não me diga que está me deixando, por favor! - o príncipe implorou, ficando de joelhos ao lado da cama do rei. 

\- Como eu queria poder lhe dizer isso, meu filho - o rei pigarreou. - Como eu queria ficar por mais tempo...

\- Pare!

\- Louis, eu quero que assuma meu lugar. 

\- O quê? Não, eu não posso.

\- Por que não? 

\- Não estou preparado ainda, pai. Só tenho 22 anos.

\- Eu tomei o lugar de meu pai aos 19, Louis. A morte não escolhe a idade. 

\- Não posso. Eu sinto muito, eu...

O rei começou a ter falta de ar. Louis tentou correr para chamar algum médico, mas o seu pai o puxou. 

\- A carta está embaixo da cama. 

\- Carta? Que carta, pai? 

\- A que eu anuncio o herdeiro do trono - o velho ainda continuava sem ar. - Acho que é minha hora.

\- Pai - Louis pegou em sua mão. - Não faça isso comigo. Pai...

\- E nunca, nunca desista. Nunca se entregue. Siga o coração, mas sempre com a razão ao lado. Eu te amo.

Então, o rei deu o último suspiro. Seus músculos relaxaram e sua cabeça oscilou para o lado. O príncipe gritou em desespero e os guardas entraram no quarto. Alguns chamaram o médico e outros carregaram o jovem para fora.

\- Louis, tome isto - Percília apareceu, entregando um copo ao príncipe. - Água com açúcar é bom para relaxar.

\- Não vou relaxar com isso, Percília! - ele gritou, nervoso.

\- Apenas beba.

O príncipe revirou os olhos e tomou um gole. Instantes depois, tudo ficou escuro. 

Ele acordou deitado em sua cama. Já era noite, e percebeu que a água com açúcar que Percília lhe dera continha, na verdade, um sonífero. 

\- Ah, aquela mentirosa! 

\- Se acalme, meu príncipe. 

Louis sentou na cama e olhou para o lado. Harold estava sentado ao seu lado, sorrindo. 

\- Não posso me acalmar. Meu pai, o rei... Foi embora.

\- Eu sei, Louis. Mas você tem que ser forte, até porque o trono da Inglaterra é seu.

\- Não, não é! De onde tirou isso?

\- Ele sempre dizia que você o substituiria.

\- Não, Harold. Não mesmo. 

\- Está nervoso?

O príncipe franziu a testa. Depois, percebeu que estava exagerando. Ele não podia deixar claro que aquilo era uma mentira.

\- Sim, talvez. O homem que permitiu minha existência acabou de morrer. 

\- Mas não parece que quer ser o novo rei. É isso, Louis?

\- Antes de meu pai morrer - ele se aproximou mais de Harold. - Ele disse que queria que minha mãe tomasse seu lugar, porque eu não estava preparado.

\- Oh... Sinto muito. 

\- Não sinta. Eu nem me importo. 

\- Você não se importa? 

\- Tenho mais coisas para me importar agora - Louis sorriu para Harold. - Além de que Lorena está grávida e...

\- Não vamos falar disso, por favor. 

\- Tudo bem. Me desculpe, Harold.

\- Não são as suas desculpas que eu quero. 

O nobre acariciou o rosto do príncipe e o beijou com delicadeza. Eles se abraçaram e Louis chorou um pouco no ombro de Harold. 

\- Durma comigo hoje. Por favor. - Louis pediu.

\- Dormir? - Harold se retraiu. - O que os outros vão pensar, meu príncipe? 

\- Não me importo com o que os outros pensam. Estou desconsolado e preciso de você. 

\- Mas, Louis...

\- Por favor.

Harold fitou os olhos pidões do outro. Eles riram e logo estavam adormecidos, lado a lado. Nada além acontecera, até porque Louis não tinha condições psicológicas para isso.

Ele também não tinha condições psicológicas para contar a verdade. Se tornar rei e governar o país inteiro nem passava por sua cabeça. É verdade que príncipes eram treinados para isso; outra verdade é que não se sente a pancada da queda até atingir o chão. 

De manhã cedo, todos estavam acordados. Todos queriam saber quem seria o herdeiro do trono, já que, antes do príncipe Louis, estava a rainha Johannah.

Assim, os dois foram chamados para a Corte. Todos os ministros se organizaram em uma mesa redonda, juntamente com Louis e Johannah.

\- Por que me chamaram aqui? - a rainha reclamou, abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida. - Por que não colocam logo a coroa no novo rei da Inglaterra? 

\- Discutimos isso durante a noite toda - um dos ministros pronunciou. - E concluímos que essa não será a nossa opção. 

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- A Sua Majestade é a primeira na linha de sucessão. - outro ministro respondeu. 

\- Não, não, não. Meu marido sempre desejou que seu filho o sucedesse. 

\- Não, mãe. 

Todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio e olharam para Louis. Eles não imaginavam aquele comentário. 

\- Como assim? - Johannah questionou. Estava com os olhos esbugalhados quando o príncipe a encarou. 

\- Meu pai - Louis começou. - Disse que queria você, mãe, governasse o reino. Foram suas últimas palavras.

\- Tem certeza, meu filho?

A rainha o encarava de volta como se não acreditasse. Tinha sarcasmo em sua voz.

\- Eu não mentiria sobre isso. Sua Majestade sabe o quanto eu respeitava o rei.

\- Não estou dizendo que está mentindo, Louis.

\- Meus caros - um outro ministro interrompeu. - Precisamos anunciar o governante logo hoje, antes que todo o país acorde.

\- A rainha assumirá. Espalhem folhetos pela cidade - o príncipe disse, se levantando da mesa. - Agora, se me permitem, preciso rezar pela alma de meu pai e tomar café da manhã. 

Os ministros assentiram e Louis caminhou para fora da sala da reunião. "Não faz sentido", ouviu a rainha falando. Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto e pediu perdão ao rei. Depois, seguiu para a mesa de café da manhã.

Pela primeira vez em dias, Lorena estava fora da cama. Ela comia a primeira refeição do dia ao lado de Harold, e os dois conversavam. Na hora que o príncipe pisou na sala, eles, a princesa e o nobre, encararam Louis e sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Bom dia - Louis disse, sentando-se para tomar o café da manhã. - Como meu pai queria, a rainha assumirá seu trono hoje. 

\- A rainha? - Lorena questionou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Louis, meu príncipe, eu acho que deveria ser você. 

\- Eu disse, eu disse - Harold entrou na conversa. - Mas o rei falou que queria que a esposa tomasse seu lugar. Certo, Louis? 

\- Certamente.

\- Não faz sentido. Seu pai vivia dizendo que você daria um ótimo herdeiro e...

\- Lorena, ele morreu e as suas últimas palavras foram essas, e eu não estava preparado. Não me lembre disso, por favor.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu amor - a princesa pegou na mão de Louis, que sentava-se do outro lado da mesa, e sorriu. Harold revirou os olhos e fez o príncipe rir. De repente, Lorena gemeu de dor e pegou na barriga. - Meu Deus, me ajudem. 

\- Não foi uma boa idéia ter saído da cama. - Louis brigou, segurando a esposa pelos braços.

\- Eu precisava sair. Já estava enlouquecendo.

\- Não faça isso por você, faça pelo nosso bebê. Certo? 

\- Certo. Pelo bebê. 

Lorena sorriu e Louis a carregou até os aposentos dela. Ele a repousou com cuidado sobre a cama e beijou sua testa, sussurrando um "fique bem". Depois, voltou para a sala onde estava tomando café. Harold ainda comia sua refeição, e George e Henry estavam mais afastados - a mesa era extensa. Os dois haviam chegado enquanto Louis deixava a princesa no quarto. 

\- Bom dia, cavalheiros. 

Sem resposta. George e Henry só encararam o príncipe e voltaram a comer. 

\- Harold, você pode nos deixar sozinhos por um minuto? - Louis perguntou, encarando os dois, que pareciam despreocupados.

\- Claro, meu príncipe - o nobre se levantou da mesa, e depois sussurrou no ouvido de Louis. - O que vai fazer? 

\- Só vou contar toda a verdade a eles. 

\- Seja cuidadoso com as palavras, e...

\- Um dia, vou ter que governar a Inglaterra. Terei que lidar com problemas políticos, diplomáticos e sociais. Consigo resolver isto. 

Harold sorriu. 

\- Certamente, meu príncipe. Certamente. 

Logo, ele deixou a sala. Louis se sentou ao lado de George, e os dois ficaram de frente a Henry. 

\- Eu só peço que me dêem uma chance de explicar.


	7. Catherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Então, Harold a pegou nos braços. Ele fitou os olhos da garotinha e, dentro deles, encontrou paz._

\- Aquela cena nos explicou tudo. - George disse. Suas palavras pareciam pesar pela dificuldade com que foram faladas. 

\- Não. Não explicou tudo. Por favor, me deixem dizer o que quero dizer. 

\- Você só tem uma chance, Louis - Henry piscou os olhos lentamente. Parecia cansado. - Apenas uma.

\- Vocês são meus amigos. Me conhecem melhor do que eu mesmo. George, Henry, vocês sabem que eu não mentiria. Vocês sabem que eu não fingiria. Vocês sabem que eu não sofreria desse jeito se não amasse Harold. Eu realmente o amo e não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Paralelamente, não posso machucar Lorena. Ela sofreria muito se descobrisse. Deus, isto é tão difícil! 

\- Louis...

\- Eu morreria para salvar a vida dele, cavalheiros. Eu morreria. 

George e Henry se entreolharam e continuaram a comer. Louis nunca se sentiu tão mal em toda a sua vida, e assim se levantou da mesa, cabisbaixo, para deixar a sala. Quando estava saindo, algo o parou.

\- Nós acreditamos em você. 

O príncipe se virou para os amigos. Agora, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. 

\- Obrigado. Do fundo do meu coração.

Os nobres assentiram, e Louis finalmente deixou a sala. Ele percorreu todo o castelo à procura de Harold. Nenhum sinal dele, nenhum sinal da sua presença. 

\- Procurando por alguém? 

Ele virou-se para trás repentinamente ao ouvir uma voz feminina. 

\- Não, mãe - Louis respondeu. - Só estou dando uma olhada para ver se está tudo no lugar. 

\- Certamente, meu filho. Mas temos assuntos a tratar. 

\- Que assuntos?

\- Louis, tem certeza de que seu pai quis que eu tomasse seu lugar? Digo, você estava transtornado, e ele também, então...

\- Óbvio que não, mãe. Poderia estar triste, mas não surdo. Sei o que meu pai disse. - mentiu.

Johannah lançou um olhar triste na direção do filho. Ela nunca quis governar a Inglaterra. Ela nunca planejou aquilo.

\- Eu não sei. Não estava preparada para isso.

\- Ninguém estava, mas todos estão tentando lidar com a situação. Seja forte, mãe. 

\- E o pior é que nenhum dos ministros pretendem me ajudar no governo. Eles não querem ser responsáveis caso eu falhe. 

\- Que terrível! 

\- Terrível é pouco, meu filho. 

\- Eu estarei com você, mãe, governando ao seu lado. Não se preocupe. 

E assim aconteceu pelos nove meses seguintes. Louis, com um pouco de culpa, ajudava a rainha em tudo. Porém, como não era o monarca, tinha o tempo que queria; o tempo para Harold, o tempo para tocar piano, o tempo para cavalgar, o tempo para esperar a chegada do filho ou filha. Ele estava feliz. 

Mas Lorena não estava nem um pouco. Foi obrigada a passar quase que toda a gestação deitada na cama, sem ao menos ir passear no jardim, ou a canto algum. Ela desenvolveu uma espécie de rejeição quanto à criança que nasceria; para a princesa, aquele bebê era a sua prisão. A gravidez era tão complicada que Lorena não se lembrava de como era não sentir dor. 

Finalmente, os nove meses haviam se passado, e nascia o bebê real. A princesa sofreu tanto no parto que chegou a desmaiar. Ela não pôde segurá-lo de imediato (e talvez nem quisesse). 

Era uma menina. A garotinha foi encaminhada para Louis assim que os médicos fizeram as primeiras análises e as damas a deram um banho. Estava no seu quarto, com Harold sentado na cama, quando ela chegou. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse amar um ser humano de uma forma tão rápida. O príncipe estava maravilhado com a filha. 

\- É como se fosse de brinquedo - Louis sorriu, ajeitando-a nos braços e pegando em sua pequena mão. - Não consigo acreditar que ela é... Minha. 

\- Posso pegá-la? - Harold perguntou. 

Louis lançou um olhar confuso para Harold. Ele não estava associando a aversão à gravidez de Lorena com aquele pedido. 

\- Quer pegá-la? 

\- Acabei de pedir. Óbvio que quero. 

\- Tem certeza?

\- Qual é o seu problema, Louis? Não vou jogá-la no chão, disso eu tenho certeza. 

\- Tudo bem. Sinto muito. 

Então, Harold a pegou nos braços. Ele fitou os olhos da garotinha e, dentro deles, encontrou paz. Uma paz que não tinha desde que ele e Louis haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Uma paz que só o amor mais puro poderia explicar, e ele, assim como Louis, encontrara esse amor naquele pequeno ser. 

\- Ela tem os seus olhos - Harold sorriu, fascinado. - Meu Deus, como ela é linda. 

\- Ela tem os seus cachos - Louis apontou para a cabecinha do bebê. - Viu? Já dá para ver seus cabelos. 

\- Impossível. Você sabe. 

Os dois riram. Depois, Louis e Harold permaneceram em um longo silêncio enquanto este brincava com a pequena. Até que o nobre virou para o príncipe:

\- Catherine. 

\- O quê? - Louis perguntou, confuso. 

\- O nome dela. Catherine. 

\- Está querendo escolher o nome do bebê real?

\- Não, eu só... Apenas... Apenas olhe para ela. Ela tem cara de Catherine. Estou errado?

\- Bem - o príncipe se aproximou de Harold, olhando para o bebê. - É verdade. Catherine é perfeito.

\- Tem certeza? 

\- Absoluta. Agora me beija. 

\- Catherine vai ver. - o nobre brincou.

Percília entrou no quarto de supetão, assustando os amantes. Ela estava ofegante, e parecia triste. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Louis perguntou. - Lorena melhorou? 

\- Sim, ela acordou. Mas não quer ver o bebê. 

\- Como assim? 

\- Meu príncipe, algumas vezes isso acontece - a dama sentou ao lado dele na cama. Harold estava brincando com Catherine. - Quando a gestação é complicada, as mães acham que os bebês são os responsáveis. Lorena sofreu muito...

\- Ela está desprezando a própria filha? 

\- Não, Louis, não é bem assim.

\- E agora? Quem irá amamentá-la? Quem irá cuidar dela? Digo, eu não terei todo esse tempo de prestar atenção nela, e...

\- Temos damas para isso, não se preocupe. 

\- Eu ajudarei a Sua Alteza a cuidar de Catherine, não se preocupe. - Harold disse, sorrindo. 

Louis olhou com delicadeza para ele e sorriu. Logo, se voltou para Percília e viu que ela tinha uma sobrancelha levantada. 

\- Catherine? - a dama questionou. 

\- Esse será o nome dela, decidi há poucos instantes. 

\- Oh... É um nome muito bonito, meu príncipe. 

\- Posso visitar Lorena? Quero saber como ela está. 

\- Eu acho que a princesa não quer receber visitas até amanhã. Seja um pouco paciente, Louis. 

\- Tudo bem. 

Percília estalou os dedos e uma outra dama entrou no quarto. Ela esticou os braços e Harold entendeu que estava na hora de a pequena descansar, a entregando para a moça. A dama e Percília se curvaram para o príncipe e saíram, fechando a porta.

\- Nós cuidaremos de Catherine. Não se preocupe com Lorena. - Harold acariciou o rosto de Louis. 

\- Não sei - o príncipe bufou. - Ela é a mãe. Mães cuidam dos filhos. Não era para ser assim? 

\- Mas a princesa está doente e um pouco chateada. Devemos respeitar o seu momento. 

\- E se ela não quiser a Catherine? Como essa criança vai crescer? 

\- Louis, nós estaremos aqui para cuidar dela. Não se chateie com isto, por favor.

\- É impossível, meu caro. 

Harold se levantou da cama e puxou Louis pelo uniforme, ficando assim os dois em pé e frente a frente. O nobre riu. 

\- Feche os olhos. 

\- Por que, Harold? 

\- Apenas feche os olhos.

\- Não gosto de surpresas. 

\- Mas a surpresa vem de mim, então gostará. Confie... - Harold sussurrou no ouvido de Louis, provocando arrepios nele. - Meu príncipe.


	8. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hannah se virou, furiosa, e saiu correndo. Louis olhou para procurar pelos amigos e a viu abraçada com Henry, e logo os dois estavam se beijando. Ele pensou em como aquilo era estranho. Pensou em como não pertencia àquela festa. Pensou na coisa mais sensata a se fazer._

O príncipe ouviu o nobre tirando as roupas e as jogando no chão. Passos para cá, passos para lá. Depois, o balançar da cama e o amassar dos lençóis. O nobre havia pulado na cama, fazendo o outro sorrir. 

\- Abra os olhos agora. 

Louis fez o que lhe foi mandado e sorriu mais ainda com a cena. Harold estava de bruços na cama, com a cabeça levantada e olhar fitado no amante, além do lençol que cobria as nádegas. Porém, o sorriso não foi para isso, e sim para as meias de lingerie rosas com fitas azuis que ele usava. 

\- Gostou? - Harold mordeu o lábio. - Peguei emprestado de uma amiga nossa. 

\- Não... Pegou de Lorena?

\- Não, não. Elas são de Percília. Não sou tão ridículo a esse ponto.

\- Podemos perceber. - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha. 

\- Não se faça de difícil. Eu não coloquei essas meias à toa. 

Harold riu alto e Louis correu em sua direção, pulando na cama. O príncipe virou o nobre e o beijou. Enquanto tirava as calças, teve uma idéia.

\- Percília deixou o batom dela aqui outro dia - Louis sorriu, se levantando da cama. - Procurarei agora.

\- Me obrigará a usar batom? Interessante. - Harold fez o mesmo e seguiu o amante. 

\- Beijar os seus lábios com batom que deve ser interessante, meu caro. 

\- Eu não havia pensado nisso. Boa idéia. 

\- Achei, achei - o príncipe pegou o batom, que estava jogado no chão. - Posso passar em você? 

\- Claro, meu príncipe. 

O nobre sorria enquanto o outro coloria seus lábios de tom vermelho. Os dois não conseguiam conter as risadas no meio dos beijos em razão daquela situação. Estavam ridículos, mas como Louis dizia, "ridiculamente apaixonados". Harold puxou o príncipe para a cama e, bem na hora, bateram na porta. 

\- Sério? - Louis sussurrou, colocando as calças novamente e ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo. - Quem bate?

\- Sou eu, George. - uma voz abafada respondeu. 

O príncipe caminhou até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com o amigo. Eles se abraçaram forte, e George questionou, confuso: 

\- Sem querer ser indiscreto, mas o que é isso no seu rosto? 

\- Isso? Isso, o quê? 

\- Essas manchas rosadas e... Ah, meu Deus. 

\- O que tem Deus, George?

\- Ah, meu Deus. HENRY! 

\- Não, por favor, o Henry não... 

Henry apareceu repentinamente, ofegante. Parecia que havia corrido uma longa distância até ali. 

\- O quê, George? - ele perguntou. 

\- Olhe para a boca de Louis. Olhe. - o outro respondeu, rindo. 

\- Não entendi o que tem de mais, isso só é bat... Ah, meu Deus. 

\- Onde está o Harold? - George entrou no quarto, procurando por todos os cantos. 

\- Ele não está em lugar nenhum, me deixem em paz. - Louis reclamou.

\- Vocês sabiam que ele tem medo de cobras? - Henry comentou, sorrindo para George.

\- Que irônico - este disse, fazendo com que os dois rissem. Louis cruzou os braços. - Vamos usar isso contra Harold. 

\- É VERDADE QUE HAVIA UMA COBRA DEBAIXO DA SUA CAMA ONTEM, LOUIS? 

\- CLARO QUE É, FUI ATÉ EU QUE A MATEI. 

Como o esperado, Harold saiu rápido de debaixo da cama. Ele ainda estava com as meias rosas, com o batom vermelho e agora com um travesseiro cobrindo o pênis. George e Henry estavam quase morrendo de rir, literalmente. Louis continuava de braços cruzados. 

\- Sim, eu estou de lingerie e sim, eu odeio vocês. - Harold falou, pegando suas roupas do chão. 

\- Eu queria encomendar uma pintura disso, o que acha, Louis? - Henry implicou. 

\- Não, ninguém pode ver ele despido além de mim.

Louis e Harold se olharam e sorriram, e George e Henry fizeram cara de nojo. Quando o nobre vestiu as roupas e tirou o batom dos lábios, os quatro saíram do palácio. Estavam no jardim e combinavam de ir a um baile que aconteceria naquela noite.

Enquanto caminhavam até a carruagem, Harold avistou uma dama segurando Catherine nos braços e passeando pelo jardim. Ele parou para observar os poucos e delicados movimentos dos braços pequeninos, enquanto que a que carregava a balança. Harold nunca pensou que um bebê tomando sol era algo tão precioso.

\- Cavalheiros, eu não vou com vocês. 

Os outros olharam confusos para ele e perguntaram o motivo. Harold sorriu e fitou o olhar em Catherine.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante da qual cuidar. E linda também. Não posso ir.

Louis também sorriu quando percebeu que ele falava de Catherine. O príncipe apenas assentiu.

\- Tem certeza? 

\- Sim.

\- Certo. Porém, o baile não será o mesmo sem você.

\- Comporte-se, príncipe. Você tem uma reputação a zelar.

\- Tudo bem, já que não pretendo sofrer depois com seus ciúmes. 

\- Louis!

Os dois riram e Harold mordeu o lábio, fazendo com que Louis mandasse um beijo para ele. George e Henry fizeram uma expressão de nojo novamente e este comentou:

\- Jesus Cristo, está ficando pior a cada segundo.

Harold correu até a dama, e os outros subiram na carruagem para irem ao baile. O nobre pediu para segurar o bebê real. A serva fez como pedido, saindo depois que ele a dispensou.

\- Catherine, preciso prometer uma coisa - Harold começou a falar com a pequena, que parecia ouvir atenciosamente com seus olhinhos brilhantes. - Não importa se alguém lhe rejeitar. Não importa se alguém dizer que você não é especial. Não importa se alguém não gostar de você. Você é o bebê mais adorável deste planeta e será a mulher mais linda daqui a alguns anos. E, se depender de mim, terá mais amor do que qualquer mãe poderia oferecer. 

Ele pegou uma de suas mãozinhas e a beijou. Todo som que Catherine emitia fazia com que Harold risse e todo movimento era observado com atenção. Sem dúvidas, ele queria ser a mãe que ela não teria. 

George e Henry estavam cantando de animação no caminho para o baile. Louis tentava acompanhar, apesar de estar se preocupando com Catherine e Harold. Eles eram tudo que o príncipe mais amava. 

\- Ei - Henry estalou os dedos, fazendo Louis perceber que estava totalmente distraído com seus pensamentos. - Algum problema? 

\- Não, nenhum - ele respondeu. - É que eu sou pai agora e não sinto que deveria ir à festa. 

\- Tem certeza de que está preocupado com Catherine?

\- Óbvio que eu também me preocupo com Harold, mas ela é a minha filha. Vocês só entenderão quando tiverem uma. 

\- Eu, Henry Lancaster, tendo filhos? - ele fingiu uma risada. - Não mesmo, não suporto crianças.

\- Meu caro, não fale isso. - George mandou.

\- Por que não? 

\- Se lembra daquele nosso amigo, o duque de York? Ele dizia isso e agora tem 6 meninas e 3 meninos.

\- Jesus Cristo! - Louis se assustou, franzindo a testa. 

Os três gargalharam muito, e logo depois chegaram na festa. O baile tinha muitas pessoas, mais do que eles imaginavam. 

\- Hoje vai ser a noite, meus amigos - Henry afirmou, animado. - Vamos ver quantas eu fisgo.

\- Que horror - George retrucou. - E eu aqui querendo encontrar o amor da minha vida. 

\- Você é sonhador, meu caro. Muito sonhador.

\- Nem me fale. - Louis interrompeu, cabisbaixo. George e Henry se entreolharam e perceberam que o príncipe estava triste demais para ter uma noite daquelas. 

\- Vamos achar as bebidas, talvez ficaremos mais animados. - Henry sugeriu.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. - George concordou.

Os amigos procuraram pela mesa de bebidas e pegaram um champanhe, acabando com tudo em um piscar de olhos. Depois, um grupo de nobres os chamaram para beber em conjunto. Como Henry, também estavam ali para pegar mulheres, e a conversa só se baseava nisso. 

Entediado e bêbado, Louis caminhou pelo salão onde ocorria o baile. No centro, avistou uma varanda, que, graças a Deus, estava vazia. Ele poderia finalmente respirar um pouco. Andou até lá e sentiu a brisa no rosto, olhando para o céu estrelado. O cenário parecia perfeito para uma leitura ao ar livre com Harold. "Não, tire ele da cabeça por pelo menos um instante", Louis pensou.

\- Boa noite. 

Uma voz feminina o saudou. Louis virou para trás e deu de cara com uma mulher. Ela era loira dos olhos escuros, baixinha e sorridente. 

\- Boa noite, senhorita - o príncipe respondeu. - Em que posso ajudá-la?

\- Não vai ao menos perguntar meu nome? - ela disse, séria, e depois sorriu. 

\- Oh, me desculpe. Qual é o seu nome? 

\- Hannah. Você não me conhece porque venho da Dinamarca. 

\- Por que veio de tão longe? 

\- Eu estava cansada da minha vida de luxo e decidi arriscar. Festejar, explorar, fazer amigos, por exemplo - Hannah chegou mais perto de Louis, tão perto que ele sentia a respiração dela. - Mas eu não sabia que eu conheceria o príncipe.

\- Príncipe? Não, eu não sou um príncipe - Louis mentiu. Ele estava tão bêbado que, na verdade, não sabia o que era real e o que não era. - Toco piano no teatro daqui. Também leio livros. 

\- Tem certeza? Seus amigos afirmaram o contrário.

\- Por que eu mentiria para uma jovem inocente? Não, não.

\- Inocente? Nem tanto, meu caro...

Hannah começou a passar a mão em Louis e, quando ela ia chegando nas partes baixas, ele a segurou.

\- O que acha que está fazendo?

\- Tem certeza de que não sabe? - Hannah deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Não, minha querida, eu já sou comprometido.

\- A princesa Lorena não saberá, eu juro.

\- Princesa? - Louis começou a rir, se afastando de Hannah. - Não, não. Harold não é uma princesa. 

\- Harold? Do que está falando? 

\- Eu gosto de levar atrás, entendeu? A-T-R-Á-S.

\- Você é engraçado - ela riu. - Isso tudo só para me despistar? 

\- Não sou engraçado. Agora, por favor, quero ficar sozinho.

\- Tudo bem. Eu deveria ter ficado com seu amigo mesmo. 

Hannah se virou, furiosa, e saiu correndo. Louis olhou para procurar pelos amigos e a viu abraçada com Henry, e logo os dois estavam se beijando. Ele pensou em como aquilo era estranho. Pensou em como não pertencia àquela festa. Pensou na coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

\- Quero ir embora. - Louis falou para George, que estava em um canto conversando com uma garota. 

\- Mas já, Louis? - ele questionou. 

\- Se você não for agora, eu vou. 

\- Não posso ir agora - George apontou discretamente para a moça com quem conversava. - E nem sei onde Henry está.

\- Mas eu quero ir embora. 

\- Então vá sozinho! Espero que se satisfaça com o Harold, que é a única coisa da qual você gosta.

George olhou furiosamente para Louis, e o príncipe fez uma expressão triste.

\- Desculpa, não quis falar isso.

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou sozinho.

\- Louis...

Então, como dito, o príncipe saiu dali e logo estava em sua carruagem de volta para o palácio. Chegando, Louis seguiu para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, dormindo em um piscar de olhos.

De manhã, Louis foi acordado pela rainha. Ela entrou em seu quarto sem avisar, com café na cama. Ele achou aquilo tudo muito estranho e foi logo perguntando:

\- O que aconteceu? 

\- Primeiramente, bom dia - Johannah sorriu. - Mandei preparar seu lanche preferido. 

\- Mãe, a senhora já pode dizer. Eu sei que está querendo alguma coisa. 

\- Não é nada demais, Louis. Eu apenas...

\- Apenas, o quê? 

\- Como você estará ocupado cuidando de Catherine... Ah, e esse é um nome muito adorável, meu filho... Eu...

\- Diga logo, mãe.

\- Chamei o seu primo Nicholas para me ajudar no governo.

\- Espera... NICHOLAS?


	9. Back In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Eu não seria ninguém se você não estivesse aqui. Uma coroa não significa nada, nem ouro, nem jóias, nem um cargo importante. Nada significa alguma coisa se não há amor.”_

Nicholas Peter, ou apenas o sobrinho da rainha, era um estudioso nato. Tinha uma especialidade em políticas e vivia viajando pelo mundo com o pai, um barão de respeito na Inglaterra. As mães de Nicholas e de Louis, que eram irmãs, sempre quiseram unir os dois. Porém, por implicância do destino, eles se odiavam. 

\- Não acredito que a senhora teve a coragem de fazer isso! 

\- Meu filho, é só por um tempo, enquanto você cuida de Catherine - Johannah sentou-se na cama, pegando a mão de Louis. - Eu não tenho ninguém. Você sabe que os ministros não querem me ajudar. 

\- Mas por que ele? - o príncipe afastou a mão. - Por que a pessoa que eu mais odeio neste mundo?

\- Nicholas é o único da família que entende de políticas, você sabe disso. E, além disso, vocês já são homens feitos e devem parar com besteira.

\- Besteira? Esse ódio é coisa de alma. Éramos cão e gato em outra vida, juro. 

\- Chega, Louis. Afinal, a governante da Inglaterra aqui sou eu. Tenha um bom dia.

\- Bom dia se a senhora não tivesse me contado isso, rainha.

Louis revirou os olhos assim que ela saiu do quarto. Devorou o café da manhã em instantes e decidiu dormir mais um pouco, até que os guardas anunciaram a entrada de Harold. 

\- Ele pode entrar! - o príncipe gritou, deitado.

\- Bom dia, príncipe Louis - o nobre sorriu. - O que a rainha estava fazendo aqui? 

\- Ela só veio anunciar algo péssimo. Estou com ódio, no mínimo. 

\- O que seria tão péssimo assim? 

Harold deitou na cama ao lado de Louis e o beijou. O príncipe deu um sorriso fraco, e logo respondeu:

\- Meu primo, Nicholas, está vindo para ajudá-la com o reino. Ela quer que eu me concentre em Catherine, provavelmente porque Lor... 

\- Nicholas, o filho do barão de Wimbledon? - Harold perguntou, parecendo assustado.

\- Sim... Algum problema?

\- Não, não. É que ele, o barão, é amigo de meu pai, e queria confirmar se esse Nicholas era o filho dele. Apenas isso.

\- Tudo bem, então - Louis sorriu. - Onde está Catherine? 

\- Está sendo amamentada por uma dama, acabei de checar. 

\- Por que não a levamos para passear hoje? Só eu, você e ela.

\- Seria perfeito, Louis. Para onde iremos?

\- Será uma surpresa.

\- Ela não envolve um par de meias cor de rosa, certo? - Harold brincou, fazendo Louis rir. 

\- Não. Isso envolve um dos meus lugares preferidos no mundo com as minhas pessoas preferidas no mundo. 

\- Eu te amo. Muito.

\- Eu também, Harold.

\- Não - o nobre respirou fundo. - Não é da boca para fora. É de coração, meu príncipe. Por isso, sempre acredite em mim. Eu sempre o amarei.

\- Sempre vou acreditar em você e sempre vou amá-lo. Não se preocupe.

\- Estou feliz por ouvir isso de você. Muito.

\- Pode fazer o favor de tirar minhas calças agora? 

\- Agora? - Harold sorriu. - Não íamos ao lugar especial?

\- O lugar especial pode esperar um pouco.

\- Se o príncipe manda. 

O nobre deitou em cima de Louis e começou a beijá-lo. Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo até que Harold sussurrou "Eu posso senti-lo." e levou sua mão até as calças do príncipe. Tirou-as e jogou-as longe. "Eu me sento na ponta da cama, fica melhor", Louis sussurrou de volta. Ele fez o que havia dito e Harold se ajoelhou no chão. "Meu Deus, faça isso logo!", o príncipe gritou. 

Depois de uma manhã bem agitada, Harold e Louis finalmente pegaram Catherine e foram ao lugar especial a pé. Logo, o nobre descobriu que era uma praia. O lugar era completamente desértico.

\- Meu pai me deu esta praia - o príncipe discursou. - Ele disse que todo homem precisa de um lugar de fuga.

\- É verdade - o nobre concordou. Ele segurava Catherine e brincava com suas mãozinhas. - E quantas vezes já veio aqui? 

\- Muitas, mas ninguém veio comigo. Só o rei sabia além de mim.

\- Então você escolheu mostrar a sua fuga para o seu amante?

\- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo. Você e Cat. Eu tinha que mostrar. 

\- Uma idéia acabou de me ocorrer, com toda essa imensidão que é a praia... Vamos fugir. 

\- Fugir?

\- Sim, Louis. Eu, você e Cat, para bem longe, onde ninguém possa nos achar.

\- Não posso, Harold. Não demorará muito para que eu tenha um reino inteiro em minhas mãos, por mais que eu não queira. 

\- Espera... Você não quer? - Harold perguntou, confuso. - Eu pensava que seu pai tinha dito que...

\- Não, ele não disse. Eu menti.

\- O quê?

\- E eu não queria ser o novo rei porque não estava preparado. Eu não queria me afastar de você. 

\- O que está querendo dizer com isso, Louis?

\- Se eu fosse coroado, não teríamos mais tempo. Você vê que só falo com minha mãe porque tenho de ajudá-la.

\- Meu Deus, você não recebeu a coroa por causa de mim? 

\- Harold, não é bem assim, eu... 

\- Louis, você é louco.

Harold se virou para ir embora. Ele correu, mesmo que tivesse Catherine nos braços, e logo estava fora da praia. 

\- Pare. 

Olhando para trás, o nobre viu o príncipe chorando. 

\- Não posso viver assim, Louis - Harold afirmou. - Não sabendo que estou atrapalhando seu desempenho como governante da Inglaterra. Você seria rei se eu não estivesse aqui.

\- Eu não seria ninguém se você não estivesse aqui - Louis caminhou até Harold. - Uma coroa não significa nada, nem ouro, nem jóias, nem um cargo importante. Nada significa alguma coisa se não há amor.

\- Eu... Eu... Deixe-me pensar um pouco enquanto voltamos ao castelo, tudo bem?

Louis enxugou as lágrimas, e acompanhou Harry e Catherine até o palácio. O nobre entregou o bebê nas mãos de uma dama e se trancou em seu quarto, enquanto que o príncipe decidiu tocar um pouco de piano para se esquecer de seus problemas. 

Era de se esperar que eles se resolvessem depois. Não demorou mais que dois dias para que o príncipe e o nobre estivessem nos braços um do outro, e era o que mais queriam.

Catherine era radiante em suas primeiras semanas de vidas. Crescia rápido e era esperta, também dotada de um sorriso lindo. Louis e Harold eram completamente apaixonados por ela e sempre estavam presentes para vê-la crescer.

Logo, era o dia em que Nicholas chegaria ao palácio. A rainha estava mandando que limpassem cada canto daquele enorme lugar, que arrumassem o jardim e que, finalmente, tudo ficasse perfeito. Inclusive o casal. "Você vai convencer Lorena a sair daquele quarto e agir como sua esposa", ela disse para Louis, "e agora, antes que seu primo chegue e veja essa situação."

O príncipe pediu que a rainha tivesse calma, mas ela se recusou. Então, Louis respirou fundo e entrou nos aposentos de Lorena. Ela estava deitada, lendo um livro na maior calma do mundo.

\- Princesa?

Lorena levantou o olhar para Louis. 

\- O que a Sua Alteza quer? - a princesa questionou, parecendo furiosa. 

\- Lorena, preciso que levante daí e se vista adequadamente. Aja como agia antes, você é a princesa, minha esposa.

\- Por quê?

-Porque...

\- Não, vou dificultar as coisas. Por que agora?

\- Lorena, por favor.

\- Você sabe o que eu tenho passado, presa neste quarto, com medo de sair? - ela se levantou. - E, se sabe, por que só me quer agora? 

\- Não é bem assim!

\- Direi o que não é bem assim, meu príncipe: estou presa a este medo por semanas. Estou sofrendo por semanas, entendeu? Estou ficando louca, se não já fiquei!

\- Eu sinto muito. 

\- Eu sinto muito, Louis. Senti a sua falta, mas você não sentiu a minha. Estou me sentindo sozinha, e ainda bem que Percília me faz companhia de vez em quando. - Lorena andou de um lado para o outro, e depois parou, fitando os olhos de Louis. - Aliás, quem estava te fazendo companhia esse tempo todo?

\- Não vamos começar com isso, por favor.

\- George? Não. Henry? Não mesmo. A rainha? Não.

\- Lorena...

\- Tentarei adivinhar... Acho que é...

De repente, Lorena tropeçou em um livro que estava no chão e caiu perto da janela. Levantou-se rápido e decidiu ver como estava o jardim depois de tanto tempo. 

Porém, a princesa só conseguiu fitar Harold, que segurava um bebê. E era sua filha. Uma dama os acompanhava, talvez fosse a de leite. O nobre aninhou a garotinha nos braços e aquilo fez com que Lorena tomasse uma decisão. 

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - ela se aproximou de Louis, o abraçando. - Perdão, perdão, por favor. Aquela não era eu.

\- Como assim? Está tudo bem? - o príncipe sorriu, a abraçando de volta.

\- Sim, está. Dê-me um tempo e eu serei a princesa novamente.

\- Meu Deus, isso é incrível! Eu estou tão feliz, e...

\- Ah, e chame Percília para mim. Obrigada.

\- Sim, sim, vou chamá-la. 

Louis gritou pela dama e ela logo apareceu. Ele contou sobre Lorena e os dois se abraçaram, felizes pela recuperação da princesa. "Não se preocupe, ela será a mais linda de hoje", Percília afirmou.

\- O que aconteceu, Lorena? - a dama questionou assim que entrou no quarto. - Você não teria vontade de sair daqui de uma hora para outra.

\- Eu não me sentia ameaçada até agora. - Lorena sorriu. Era um sorriso tão maldoso que assustou Percília.

\- Como assim?

\- Harold. Como se não bastasse se aproveitar do meu marido, fingindo ser seu melhor amigo, agora quer se aproveitar de Catherine.

\- Se aproveitar de Catherine? 

\- Sim, Percília! - a princesa jogou o livro que estava em cima da cama contra a parede. - Ele está querendo tomar meu lugar de esposa e mãe. Tenho que afastá-lo de Louis e mostrar que amigos verdadeiros não agem assim.

\- O que vai fazer, então?

\- Traga as damas e me faça a moça mais bonita deste palácio. 

\- Como quiser, minha senhora.


	10. Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Essa não é a questão. Por que Nicholas falou como nos velhos tempos? Por que seu velho amigo?”_
> 
> _“Não, Louis, por favor, não...”_
> 
> _“Conte a verdade.”_

À noite, a rainha ordenou um grande banquete para a chegada de Nicholas. Louis estava tão irritado que Harold sentou-se ao seu lado para acalmá-lo, enquanto que Lorena sentou-se no outro. Ela, sem dúvidas, estava a mais deslumbrante do salão, e todos a elogiaram, até o nobre que ela tanto odiava naquele momento. 

Nicholas teve uma entrada triunfal: todos já estavam sentados, apenas esperando que o filho do barão de Wimbledon aparecesse. Ele se curvou diante de todos, mesmo que até George, Henry e Harold estivessem à mesa, e sentou-se ao lado da rainha, na ponta da mesa e bem distante de Louis. 

O jantar foi, praticamente, apenas o discurso de Nicholas, que se vangloriava pelos seus atos em relações públicas. Ele disse que até havia evitado guerras "desnecessárias" naquele ano. A cada minuto, Louis olhava para Harold e revirava os olhos e os dois riam muito. 

Depois de muitas rodadas de diferentes tipos de comida, alguns se levantaram da mesa para falarem uns com os outros, menos Louis e Harold. 

\- Meu príncipe, acho que vou aos meus aposentos. - o nobre falou.

\- Agora? - o príncipe estranhou. - Mas nem acabamos o jantar direito.

\- Exatamente. Eu estou sentindo enjôos, acho que comi demais.

\- Você irá mesmo me deixar com esses chatos?

\- Não pense assim, depois você poderá ir ao meu...

\- Olá, cavalheiros - Nicholas se aproximou de supetão. Louis e Harold se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo. - Há quanto tempo.

\- Eu desejaria que houvesse passado mais tempo. - Louis implicou. 

\- Não estava falando com você, primo.

Então, Nicholas sorriu para Harold, que deu um sorriso fraco em retorno.

\- Sim. Há quanto... Tempo. - o nobre respondeu, olhando para os lados como se procurasse por alguém.

\- Você o conhece, Harold? 

\- Claro - o filho do barão tomou a dianteira. - Nossas famílias são amicíssimas. Fomos para a casa um do outro muitas vezes. Lembra-se disso, Harry?

\- Harry? - Louis franziu a testa. 

\- É como sua mãe o chama. Isso é para os íntimos, não é? 

\- Sim... Sim, é - Harold gaguejou. - Com licença, cavalheiros, que estou me dirigindo aos meus aposentos. Uma boa... Noite. 

Nicholas e Louis assistiram à saída de Harold da enorme sala de jantar, e depois voltaram-se para os cumprimentos formais.

\- Sua Alteza, foi um prazer revê-lo.

\- Meu rosto diz o tamanho do meu prazer em vê-lo. 

Seu primo revirou os olhos e se dirigiu à rainha e à Lorena, que conversavam. O príncipe procurou George e Henry, e, quando os achou, falaram os podres de Nicholas. A noite toda.

Quando Harold entrou em seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e finalmente caiu no sono, era madrugada. Infelizmente, alguém tinha que bater na porta. 

\- O que você quer, Louis? - ele perguntou, através da porta.

\- Louis? - uma voz diferente da do príncipe respondeu. 

Harold abriu a porta, confuso, e deu de cara com Nicholas. 

\- Não, Maurice. A cozinheira, não sei se você conhece - o nobre mentiu. - O que você quer, então? 

\- Você sabe o que eu quero, Harry. 

\- Nicholas, por favor, vá para o seu quarto. 

\- Nicholas? Não, você não me chamava assim. 

\- Por favor...

\- Fale. 

\- Me deixará em paz se eu falar? 

\- Certamente.

\- Tudo bem - Harold respirou fundo. - Nicky, vá para o seu...

De repente, Nicholas agarrou o rosto de Harold e o beijou.

\- Você tirou minha paz há muito tempo, então não pretendo devolver a sua.

\- Saia agora ou eu chamarei os guardas.

Nicholas gargalhou.

\- Em quem você acha que acreditarão? Eu sou o sobrinho da rainha, Harry - ele acariciou o rosto do outro. - Mas sairei, já que meu amor precisa descansar.

O filho do barão de Wimbledon mordeu o lábio e piscou para Harold, finamente deixando os seus aposentos. "Meu Deus, isto será um inferno", o nobre cochichou para si. 

E realmente foi. Nicholas incomodava Harold quando podia, ou seja, na maior parte do tempo. Roubava beijos dele, empurrava-o contra a parede, olhava para ele com malícia, além de outras coisas. As duas primeiras semanas foram insuportáveis.

Até que, um dia, Louis decidiu ir aos aposentos de Harold sem avisar. A porta estava meio aberta e, se não houvesse escutado a voz de seu primo, teria entrado repentinamente. O príncipe apenas espiou pela brecha.

\- Sabe, Harry - Nicholas agarrou o outro por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Harold continuava a fitar um livro que estava lendo, em pé. - Seu velho amigo lá embaixo está chamando. Você o sente?

\- Por favor, afaste-se.

\- Seu velho amigo quer entrar no esconderijo. 

Então, o nobre se virou e ficou de frente para Nicholas, que ainda o empurrava contra seu corpo. 

\- Se eu beijar você, poderei ler em paz? - Harold questionou.

\- Apenas se também fizer manchas roxas em meu pescoço. Como nos velhos tempos, Harry. 

\- Tudo bem, Nicky. Já entendi.

Na hora em que os lábios de Harold alcançaram os de Nicholas, Louis não aguentou e bateu na porta, mesmo que está estivesse meio aberta.

\- Quem é? - Harold gritou de onde estava. 

\- O príncipe - Louis entrou no quarto, notando que os outros estavam bem afastados agora. - Vim para pegar um livro emprestado. O que faz aqui, primo?

\- Eu... Eu... Estava perguntando sobre você, não o encontrava em lugar algum - Nicholas mentiu, sorrindo. - A rainha quer vê-lo, mas acho que ela já resolveu o problema. 

\- É o seu trabalho, não, Nicholas?

\- Sim, é. Também não entendi por que ela o chamou. Obrigado por nada, cavalheiros. 

Nicholas saiu dali rapidamente. Quando Louis olhou para Harold, ele estava sorrindo.

\- Olá, Louis. - o nobre o cumprimentou. 

\- Eu vi tudo - o príncipe afirmou, puxando a camisa de Harold e o sentando na cama. - O que acabou de acontecer?

\- Não foi minha culpa, eu juro. Ele me obrigou, eu não faria isso e...

\- Eu sei que você não tem culpa. Tenho uma audição aguçada e ouvi a conversa. Sei que não queria.

\- Graças a Deus.

\- Essa não é a questão. Por que Nicholas falou como nos velhos tempos? Por que seu velho amigo? 

\- Não, Louis, por favor, não...

\- Conte a verdade.


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Agora carrego comigo o desejo da vida, porque, se um dia o seu oxigênio não for o suficiente, eu darei o que resta do meu.”_

Harold respirou fundo. Olhou para cima, para baixo e para os lados. Mordeu o lábio. Começou a falar. "O que Nicholas falou no jantar era verdade. Nossos pais são amigos desde pequenos e isso fez com que nossas mães também fossem. E mães amigas significam filhos amigos também. 

Eu, Nicholas e minha irmã, Gemma, estávamos juntos desde que me entendo por ser humano. Eles eram mais velhos que eu; Nicholas tinha 5 anos de diferença e Gemma 3. Eu achava tudo que eles faziam extraordinário e super à frente.

Aos 18 anos, Gemma se casou com um duque e abandonou a família para ter a sua própria. Ocasionalmente, eu e Nicholas ficamos mais próximos, mesmo que ele estivesse com 21 anos e eu com 16. Éramos os melhores amigos da nobreza, todos os outros rapazes queriam entrar no nosso "grupo".

Um dia, Nicholas perguntou se podia me beijar. Achei estranho, então perguntei por quê. Ele respondeu que beijara algumas moças, mas que não sentira nada de especial, e que, talvez, esse toque especial estivesse comigo. 

Era incrível como eu ainda era inocente aos 16, acho que em razão de Gemma, que nunca deixou o mundo me corromper; ela odiava essa idéia. Então, eu deixei. Nicholas me beijou. E de novo. E novamente. E mais uma vez. Acho que nossos lábios ficaram dormentes naquele dia. 

Nicholas também pediu para tirar a minha virgindade, apesar de nunca ter feito sexo com homens. Aprendemos tudo por nós mesmos, sozinhos. Os beijos e os encontros no sótão de nossas casas eram frequentes e secretos.

Eu pensava que estávamos apaixonados, mas o que Nicholas fez mudou meus pensamentos. Primeiramente, o peguei beijando uma amiga de Gemma. Depois, vi ambos fazendo sexo. Então veio a bomba: Nicholas iria se casar com a garota. 

Tentei me sufocar com um travesseiro. Tentei me afogar no lago artificial de minha casa. Tentei me cortar com uma faca amolada. Não obtive sucesso, mas carreguei o desejo de suicídio comigo para onde ia, até virei ator para me esquecer dele e daquela vida. Mas... Sabe de uma coisa? Desde que o conheci, Louis, esse sentimento dentro de mim desapareceu. 

Agora carrego comigo o desejo da vida, porque, se um dia o seu oxigênio não for o suficiente, eu darei o que resta do meu", Harold discursou. Ele sorriu para Louis, que estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e os dois se abraçaram. 

\- Eu te amo tanto - o príncipe sussurrou. - Não me deixe ir. 

\- Nunca te deixarei ir. Nunca. 

Os dois se beijaram e depois voltaram a se abraçar.

\- Não se preocupe mais com Nicholas. Eu cuidarei disso para você. 

\- Seja cuidadoso, Lou. 

\- Um apelido? - Louis sorriu. - Já estava na hora. 

\- Estúpido - Harold o empurrou, sorrindo em retorno. - E o meu apelido? 

\- Haz. Haz vai ser seu apelido.

\- Parece alemão. É forte. Está aprovado. 

\- Apenas para os íntimos, não se esqueça.

\- Não esquecerei.

Louis assoprou um beijo para Harold e saiu do quarto. O príncipe procurou alguns guardas do palácio e pediu para que eles protegessem o nobre de Nicholas. "Por que, meu príncipe?", um deles perguntou. "Meu amigo tem algo precioso e meu primo quer ter isso para si", Louis afirmou, segurando as gargalhadas. 

Depois de terminar a leitura de seu livro, Harold decidiu procurar Catherine. Fazia dias que não brincava com a pequenina, e estava se culpando por isso. Seguiu para o jardim depois de ver em cada canto do palácio, e logo encontrou o bebê. 

\- Lorena, minha princesa. - o nobre fez reverência ao vê-la passeando pelo jardim com a filha nos braços.

\- Harold, há quanto tempo que não nos falamos - Lorena deu um sorriso, mas logo o desfez. - O que quer?

\- Apenas queria ver como Catherine estava. 

\- Seria Amelia se não fosse por você.

Harold franziu a testa. Lorena sorriu e balançou a pequenina nos braços.

\- O quê?

\- Eu e Louis tínhamos combinado de colocar o nome de Amelia caso fosse uma garotinha - a princesa acariciou o rosto da filha. - Sei que 'Catherine' foi idéia sua.

\- Lorena, isso não significa nada...

\- Você já tomou o meu marido, não quero que faça o mesmo com a minha filha!

\- Não quero tomar nada, acredite em mim!

\- Eu sei que você não é melhor amigo dele, Harold.

O nobre quase desmaiou nessa hora. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou que um raio o atingisse ali mesmo.

\- Você é um vigarista que quer se aproveitar de sua realeza - Lorena acusou. Harold relaxou e agradeceu aos céus por ela não saber do que realmente acontecia. - Não é?

\- Óbvio que não, minha princesa. Se eu quisesse riquezas, pediria ao meu pai. 

\- Todos sabem que seguiu a carreira de ator para ganhar a vida por si mesmo. Talvez não tenha obtido o sucesso desejado, talvez queira provar para o duque de Cambridge o quanto você se vira. Poupe-me de seus argumentos.

\- Se me permite apontar, Sua Alteza - ele sorriu. - A senhora é filha do rei e da rainha da França. Soube que eles fazem gastos supérfluos desde que assumiram. Talvez seja por isso que seu casamento com Louis foi combinado assim que nasceram. Também soube que a família real nem estava comprando tecidos para a feição de roupas, e já deve imaginar o porquê.

\- Não fale isso.

\- O reino está prestes a cair no caminho da amargura, da falência. A senhora, minha princesa, cobiça a Inglaterra desde que nasceu. Não sou eu o vigarista.

\- Escute bem e não se esqueça de minhas palavras - Lorena andou até Harold, ficando quase colada a ele. - Eu vou fazer de tudo para vê-lo fora daqui, e bem longe de Louis. Isso é uma promessa.

A princesa colocou Catherine nos braços de Harold, que ficou confuso. "Apenas porque as madames, amigas da rainha, estão nos observando. Tire proveito enquanto pode", Lorena sussurrou, e depois entrou no castelo.

O nobre tirou o paninho que cobria o rosto de Catherine e fitou seus olhos azuis. Eram tão penetrantes quanto os de Louis.

\- Sua mãe não é ruim, Cat - ele brincou com suas mãos pequeninas. - As pessoas são boas até o mundo as corromperem, principalmente quando o amor está envolvido. Eu me sinto mal pelo que faço escondido com Louis, mas não mando no meu coração. Entende, Cat? Eu... Eu não sou uma pessoa ruim. 

Harold encheu os olhos de lágrimas, mas engoliu o choro. George e Henry se aproximaram, comentando sobre como Nicholas era irritante, metido e nojento. Os três riram tanto que as madames, que conversavam no jardim, os mandaram calar a boca. Henry respondeu com algo bem obsceno e os outros saíram dali, morrendo de vergonha.

O tempo passou rápido depois dali. Catherine estava quase completando 6 meses de existência; era linda e o xodó de todos do palácio. Seus olhos azuis e os cachos morenos também encantavam, além da grande esperteza.

Lorena se tornou uma mãe perfeita e aprendeu a amar a filha devidamente. Seus ciúmes de Catherine chegavam a ser maiores que os de Louis, e isso afastou Harold de vez. Ele não fazia nada além de observá-la de longe. 

Johannah, a rainha, estava doente. Foi diagnosticada com tuberculose há pouco, desesperando uns e alegrando outros, já que a doença não tinha cura. Louis estava desconsolado, não queria aceitar que sua mãe estava perto de se encontrar com seu pai. Ele não queria perder mais um dos que amava. 

\- Todos estão morrendo - Louis chorou no ombro de Harold. Os dois estavam no quarto do príncipe. - Todos à minha volta estão me deixando. Não sei se posso suportar isto...

\- Louis, é o ciclo da vida - o nobre explicou. - Infelizmente, todos nós vamos passar por isso. Posso te dizer uma coisa? 

\- Diga.

\- A dor é o preço do amor. A saudade é essa dor. Não podemos mudar isso.

\- Eu queria poder mudar, e também tirar a minha mãe daquela cama. Ela não merece. Meu pai também não mereceu. 

\- As coisas ruins só acontecem com pessoas boas, meu príncipe.

Louis estava chorando tão desesperadamente que Harold ficou preocupado. Ele chamou Percília e exigiu um sonífero, até porque o príncipe não dormia há dias. A dama logo conseguiu o que lhe fora pedido e colocou a substância em um suco. O nobre levou o líquido ao amante, e este bebeu sem imaginar o que continha ali. Louis não demorou para cair em sono profundo. 

Assim que Harold saiu dos aposentos do príncipe, deu de cara com Nicholas. O filho do barão de Wimbledon o puxou para um canto e falou, com um ar de tristeza na voz:

\- É ele, não é?


	12. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ninguém pode garantir, nem mesmo você. Somos pássaros azuis na mira de um caçador.”_

\- O quê? - Harold questionou.

\- Você ama o príncipe da Inglaterra - Nicholas respirou fundo. - Eu sei disso.

\- Não, eu não amo. Do que está falando?

\- Vi o jeito como olha para ele. O jeito que você o toca. Tudo. 

\- Como tem certeza de que por causa disso eu o amo? 

\- Porque você nunca agiu assim comigo. 

Harold não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas queria sair correndo dali.

\- Eu prometo que, se me der uma chance, farei você me amar assim. Prometo mesmo, Harry. 

\- Nicholas, eu não te amo. Não nascemos um para o outro, aceite isso. Podemos ser amigos, sabe?

Nicholas riu.

\- Como se fosse fácil estar perto de você e não querer te jogar contra a parede e te beijar. 

\- Meu Deus, pare com isso ou eu encerro esta conversa agora.

\- Harold, você nunca terá o príncipe da Inglaterra. Nunca. 

O nobre não aguentou aquilo e deu um tapa em Nicholas, surpreendendo ambos. Foi quase que automático.

\- Eu não me importo com o que você acha. Eu não me importo com o que imagina. Eu não me importo com suas previsões lamacentas. Eu não me importo com você, Nicholas. 

\- Harry, perdão, eu...

\- Você é o mesmo estúpido que me abandonou há anos. Não acredito mais em você, e nem o amo mais. Aceite. 

Harold saiu dali gritando "Ah, e me deixe em paz!". Nicholas pôde ouvir as risadas dele ao longe, como se zombassem dele. O sentimento que ainda nutria pelo nobre estava se tornando em ódio. Um ódio que logo substituiria a dor da rejeição. "Farei de tudo para arruinar sua vida, Harold", o filho do barão de Wimbledon sussurrou para si.

\- Percebo que não gosta muito de Harold. 

Nicholas se virou para trás e viu Lorena sorrindo para ele. 

\- Não gosto? - ele gargalhou. - Eu o odeio, minha princesa. Mas... Por que fez essa afirmação? 

\- Temos sentimentos parecidos, meu caro. 

\- Ouviu toda a conversa? - Nicholas perguntou, apreensivo.

\- Não, apenas a parte em que você quis arruinar a vida dele. Não sou tão metida assim. 

\- Mas foi o suficiente para conseguir um aliado, se é isso que deseja.

\- Mais que tudo, meu caro. Porque, aparentemente, todos deste palácio parecem amá-lo. 

\- Até Catherine, não é mesmo?

\- Não me fale disso - Lorena revirou os olhos. - Como se não bastasse querer as riquezas de Louis, tem o objetivo de ter minha filha para si. Ele é mais perverso do que parece. 

\- Harold não quer apenas as riquezas e Catherine, minha princesa.

\- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso, Nicholas?

\- Ele, Sua Alteza, está morrendo de amores pelo príncipe. Crê nisso? 

\- Meu Pai Eterno - ela quase desmaiou ali mesmo. - Que pecado! 

\- Apenas sinto pena. Se apaixonar pelo príncipe é quase uma maldição. 

\- A dor da rejeição é uma das piores, maltrata as pessoas até não restar nada de bom nelas, certo? 

Nicholas mordeu o lábio e olhou para os lados. Ele sabia daquilo mais do que ninguém.

\- Certo, minha princesa. 

\- Preste muita atenção no que vou falar agora. Harold vai ao quarto de Louis quase todos os dias, aposto que está roubando alguma coisa...

\- E se não estiver roubando? 

\- Nós faremos parecer que sim - Lorena gargalhou alto. - Há um jeito para tudo quando você possui uma dama de extrema confiança.

\- Se me permite observar, minha princesa, estou feliz por ver que não é tão ingênua quanto parece. 

\- Eu já fui ingênua, meu caro. Não mais. 

\- De qualquer forma, inocentes não herdarão o mundo, e sim, os ambiciosos. 

\- Ainda bem que temos muita ambição. 

\- Certamente, Sua Alteza.

\- Amanhã o procurarei para discutir os detalhes de nosso plano. Fique atento, Nicholas.

\- Estarei ao seu dispor. Obrigado por confiar em mim.

\- E por que não confiaria?

Lorena sorriu, assentiu e saiu dali. Nicholas sentiu que, finalmente, havia feito um amigo naquela casa, amiga neste caso. Mesmo que aquilo fosse apenas para um terrível plano, era bom pensar que alguém se importa. Sempre é bom.

Catherine estava no quarto de sua mãe, brincando com Percília no chão. A princesa entrou repentinamente, fazendo com que a dama se assustasse. 

\- Tudo bem, Lorena? - ela questionou.

\- Até demais - Lorena rodopiou e levantou Percília. - Consegui um aliado para acabar com Harold.

\- Aliado? Acabar? Harold? 

\- Sim, sim, sim. Quero ele fora deste palácio o quanto antes.

\- Mas o que o pobre coitado lhe fez, minha princesa? 

\- Harold está apaixonado pelo príncipe, Percília. APAIXONADO!

\- Meu Deus! 

\- Temos que tirar esse pecado de dentro da propriedade real, não acha?

\- Bem, minha princesa, eu...

\- Amanhã estarei planejando com Nicholas. 

\- E o que planejarão exatamente? 

\- Terá que ser um segredo para você, Percília, pelo menos por enquanto. Não podemos arriscar. 

\- Apenas... Apenas não faça nada do qual irá se arrepender depois. 

\- Não irei - a princesa sorriu. - Agora prepare minhas vestes de dormir e, aliás, esse berço que encomendaram da França está lindo. 

\- Louis queria um berço francês para a princesa francesa colocar a herdeira. 

\- Um amor, como sempre.

Assim que Lorena se preparou para dormir, dispensou Percília e ficou brincando com Catherine. Logo, a pequenina cansou e sua mãe a pôs no berço francês que tanto almejava. "Não se preocupe, agora só seremos nós três", a princesa sussurrou. 

Era manhã quando Harold acordou de um pesadelo terrível. Ele se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro para tentar entender o que seu cérebro queria lhe dizer. Não demorou muito para que pegasse um livro para ler e se esquecer de suas tormentas. 

Louis apareceu repentinamente no quarto do nobre, mostrando o medalhão que ele havia dado meses atrás, aquele que continha uma arara-azul. 

\- Eu estava dormindo, e, quando acordei, o cordão do medalhão se apartou em dois pedaços - o príncipe afirmou. - Como posso consertá-lo? 

\- Louis, eu tive um pesadelo.

\- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o medalhão? 

\- Dois pássaros azuis, não necessariamente araras, estavam voando juntos. De repente, um caçador atirou e atingiu um deles. O outro foi até o caçador para atrapalhá-lo com a arma para que morresse também, já que não sobreviveria sem o parceiro. Até o caçador acabou morto. 

\- Pai Eterno, Harold! Acha que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

\- Eu não sei. Só sei que estou com medo. Estou com mau pressentimento. 

\- Não vamos deixar um sonho bobo nos atrapalhar - Louis o beijou. - Nada vai acontecer a nós. 

\- Ninguém pode garantir, nem mesmo você. Somos pássaros azuis na mira de um caçador. 

\- Não seja pessimista, por Deus! 

\- Tudo bem, mil perdões - Harold o beijou de volta. - Mas você acha que alguém desconfia?

\- Óbvio que não. Todos pensam que eu sou um mulherengo por causa de George e Henry. Veja o que tais companhias me causam.

\- Melhor assim, Lou. Melhor assim.


	13. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Nicholas, por que está fazendo isso?”_
> 
> _“Eu sei como é ter o coração despedaçado. Eu sei, minha princesa.”_

Ao contrário dos outros, Lorena e Nicholas demoraram para acordar. Parecia que os dois haviam combinado, já que chegaram à mesa de café da manhã no mesmo horário.

\- Apenas nós - a princesa sorriu, se sentando. - É uma boa hora para discutirmos nossos planos. 

\- Verdade, Sua Alteza. Algo em mente? - Nicholas sorriu em retorno. 

\- Colocaremos uma jóia da rainha no quarto de Harold, depois de roubá-la, é claro. Depois, diremos para revistarem o quarto dele e lá vai estar. 

\- Mas ele será enforcado? 

\- Claro que não, ele é filho do duque de Cambridge. Apenas sairá do palácio, é tudo que mais desejo. 

\- Ainda bem. Não podemos ser tão radicais. 

\- Eu queria, mas é irracional. A morte é um caminho sem volta. 

\- E a jóia? Quem irá pegá-la para escondermos no quarto de Harold? 

\- Você.

\- Eu?

\- Nicholas, você é o mais próximo da rainha depois de Louis. Finja que vai visitá-la, espere ela dormir. Então, pegue a jóia. 

\- Não creio que conseg...

\- Nem mais um pio. Essa é a única chance que temos, entende? 

\- Entendo, minha princesa. Irei aos aposentos da rainha depois do café da manhã.

\- O quanto antes, melhor. 

Como prometido, Nicholas, depois da refeição, se dirigiu ao quarto da rainha. Lorena disse que estaria nos seus aposentos, aguardando o filho do barão de Wimbledon. Ele nem precisou pedir aos guardas ao entrar, já que tinha permissão para fazê-lo. Por sorte, Johannah estava dormindo. Nicholas ganharia mais tempo.

Ele pegou um colar de diamantes que estava guardado em uma gaveta. Nicholas nunca vira a rainha usar aquilo, e tinha certeza que era uma das jóias mais preciosas dali. Seguiu para o quarto de Lorena, entrou e mostrou o colar para ela. Era perfeito. 

Os dois não demoraram para decidir que já era a hora de colocar a jóia no quarto de Harold. Andaram de fininho pelos corredores do palácio até achá-lo; a porta estava meio aberta. 

\- O que você está esperando? - Lorena se virou para Nicholas.

\- Alguém está lá dentro, não podemos fazer isto agora. - ele franziu a festa.

\- Veremos quem é, então.

A princesa olhou pela abertura. Louis e Harold estavam, cada um e em pé, com um livro. Recitavam poemas e riam muito.

\- A cobra está dando o bote novamente - Lorena afirmou. - Como era de se esperar.

\- O que eles estão fazendo? - Nicholas se endireitou para ver pela abertura também. - Típico de Harold.

\- Típico? 

\- Ahn... Sim.

\- Ele flertou com você antes? 

Nicholas corou. 

\- Não, não, é que eu conheço pessoas assim.

\- É uma pena, poderíamos usar isto contra esse impostor.

O filho do barão de Wimbledon assentiu, e os dois continuaram a observar os que estavam no quarto. De repente, para a surpresa dos espiões, Louis puxou Harold contra seu corpo, deixando os livros caírem no chão. Eles se beijaram.

\- Ah, meu Deus! - Nicholas disse, sorrindo.

\- O quê?

Automaticamente, lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Lorena. Ela não estava acreditando naquilo, tanto que quase desmaiou. Antes que começasse a gritar, saiu correndo dali. A princesa quase derrubava quem estava em sua frente, e todos se perguntavam o que acontecera. Nicholas corria atrás dela, dizendo que era um assunto particular real.

Chegando ao jardim, Lorena correu para mais longe ainda, onde ninguém poderia ouvi-la. E gritou, gritou tanto que estava vermelha no final. Ela se jogou no gramado e chorou em posição fetal. 

\- Você está aí - Nicholas se aproximou. - Procurei-a por toda parte.

\- Deixe-me sozinha! - Lorena gritou.

\- Não revirei este jardim para deixá-la agora.

\- Nicholas, você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo. 

\- Minha princesa...

\- Ele... Eles, na verdade... Acabaram com todo amor que havia dentro de mim. 

\- Você ainda tem Catherine. 

\- Catherine? - ela se levantou vagarosamente. - Catherine não irá me aquecer toda noite e nem me acordar ao amanhecer. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam aqui. 

\- Vamos fazer com que paguem, não se preocupe.

\- Como? Não teremos provas, será considerado como um boato.

\- Eles verão por si mesmos.

Lorena deu um sorriso fraco. 

\- Nicholas, por que está fazendo isso?

\- Eu sei como é ter o coração despedaçado. Eu sei, minha princesa. 

Enquanto uns choravam, outros riam. Harold estava encenando a peça de comédia que planejava estrear logo para Louis. O quarto do príncipe era tão grande que se podia fazer tudo sem quebrar nada.

\- Pare, não consigo respirar - Louis pediu, deitado na cama. - Você já me convenceu de que será uma ótima peça.

\- Uma ótima peça, não - Harold correu até a cama e pulou em cima do príncipe. - Uma excelente peça. 

\- Tudo bem, uma excelente peça. 

\- Como o tempo passa rápido, já é tarde da noite.

\- É um bom sinal. 

\- Por quê? 

\- Todos estão dormindo. Podemos fazer barulho à vontade. 

Eles riram, e Harold foi para o lado de Louis, que começou a mexer com os cachos do outro. O príncipe amava os cabelos do nobre.

\- Notou que Lorena estava estranha hoje?

\- Não, Haz. Por quê? 

\- Na hora do jantar, quando estávamos todos reunidos na mesa, ela nem olhava para você. Ou para ninguém. 

\- Acha que Lorena está com raiva de algo?

\- Ela não gosta muito de mim de qualquer jeito. 

\- Ela só está com ciúmes de Catherine, aposto. 

\- Talvez - Harold repousou a cabeça no ombro de Louis. - Talvez, meu príncipe. 

Então, o nobre começou a lembrar das ameaças antigas de Lorena. Ela disse que o deixaria longe de Louis, e que isso era uma promessa.

\- Podemos pular para a parte do barulho, sim? - o príncipe sorriu, beijando o nobre. 

\- Se você deseja. 

Harold voltou a ficar em cima de Louis, beijando-o. Instantes antes de tirarem as roupas, eles ouviram um barulho e a porta se abriu. Eram guardas e ministros. 

Aquilo acabara de virar um pesadelo.


	14. The Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eles se abraçaram novamente, por longos minutos. Logo, era a hora de deixá-lo ir. Enquanto o príncipe via Harold descer as escadas, voltou à realidade. Nada daquilo era um sonho, mas apenas o mundo cruel em que viviam. Nada mais que isso._

"Meu Deus", Harold sussurrou, choramigando. Os dois se afastaram repentinamente, saindo da cama e ficando de pé. Todos estavam simplesmente boquiabertos.

\- Eu posso explicar. - Louis disse, começando a chorar. 

\- Deve imaginar que estamos chocados e enojados - um ministro afirmou. - Com licença, Sua Alteza. 

\- Esperem, por favor!

Quando a multidão de homens se foi, o príncipe avistou um vestido branco. Era Lorena, que tinha o seu rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. 

\- Como você pôde?

\- Lorena, eu...

\- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?

Ela saiu correndo dali. Louis se voltou para Harold, que também chorava. "Fique aqui", o príncipe pediu, caminhando até o salão principal do palácio. Todos estavam discutindo sobre o que acabaram de ver. 

\- Pelos céus, parem! - ele gritou, chamando a atenção dos que estavam ali. - Parem de me julgar por um minuto sequer! 

\- Agora o reino estará envolvido em um escândalo, e você é o culpado. - o mesmo ministro de antes tomou frente. 

\- Eu sinto muito, eu... 

\- Estaria sendo enforcado se não fosse da realeza. 

"Eu ajudaria a enforcá-lo", alguém gritou do fundo. "Eu também", outro concordou. Gargalhas ecoaram pelo salão, e Louis se beliscou para ver se não estava sonhando. Alguns dos guardas expulsaram a maioria dali, deixando o príncipe a sós com um dos ministros.

\- O que eu farei? 

\- Nada, meu príncipe. Absolutamente nada. 

\- É difícil ouvir isso sabendo que meu nome será piada em todo o reino ao amanhecer. 

\- E é por isso que Harold deve ir antes embora antes do amanhecer, antes que todos saibam.

\- O quê? 

\- Você é o futuro rei, então o povo não fará nada, até porque achamos a carta do rei embaixo da cama da rainha - o ministro alertou. - Harold, não. Terá que ir embora antes que atirem pedras nele, e tenho certeza de que não quer isso.

\- Não, eu não quero. Mas... Pelos céus, eu não poderei vê-lo novamente?

\- Você deve não vê-lo. 

\- Meu Deus - Louis choramingou. - Eu não conseguirei fazer algo assim!

\- Nós o faremos para você. Agora durma, teremos um longo dia pela frente. 

\- Se eu sobreviver a isto, é claro.

\- A Sua Alteza irá sobreviver. Não se preocupe. 

O ministro estava certo. Louis sobreviveu àquela noite, apesar de ter esgotado todas as suas lágrimas: chorou até o primeiro raio de sol iluminar seus aposentos. Então, ouviu um barulho de carruagem, e foi para a janela. O duque de Cambridge, pai de Harold, saiu de lá e ficou esperando por alguém. 

Louis começou a correr pelos corredores do palácio, procurando por Harold. Quase ninguém estava de pé por ser muito cedo, mas aquele silêncio não ajudava em nada. 

Finalmente, o príncipe achou o nobre, que estava descendo as escadarias. Louis gritou o seu nome, e Harold olhou para trás. Eles se abraçaram forte, o mais forte que conseguiram. E choraram muito. 

\- Para onde você vai? - Louis perguntou.

\- Não sei ao certo, mas irei para bem longe - Harold afirmou. - Para não me matarem.

\- Não diga isso, por favor. 

\- Eu queria não dizer.

Um lacaio que segurava alguns baús de roupa do nobre gritou por ele. 

\- Mas você prometeu, Harold.

\- O que eu prometi? 

\- Você disse que seria o único a não me abandonar, disse que eu o teria para sempre...

\- Louis, não importa a distância entre nós, eu sempre serei seu. Sempre e para sempre.

\- E o seu medalhão? 

\- A minha promessa ainda está de pé, nunca se esqueça. Todas as minhas promessas estão.

Louis assentiu. Eles se abraçaram novamente, por longos minutos. Logo, era a hora de deixá-lo ir. Enquanto o príncipe via Harold descer as escadas, voltou à realidade. Nada daquilo era um sonho, mas apenas o mundo cruel em que viviam. Nada mais que isso. "Eu te amo", o nobre gritou de onde estava, enxugando as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. "Eu também te amo", Louis sussurrou, voltando para os seus aposentos.

Ele se deitou em sua cama, e finalmente conseguiu dormir. Pelo menos até ser acordado por Percília.

\- Acorde, meu príncipe! - ela gritou, sacudindo-o.

\- O que aconteceu? - Louis se sentou na cama, assustado.

\- A rainha... Está... Está...

\- Não, não agora! 

\- Eles contaram para ela.

\- O quê?! 

Percília levou o príncipe ao quarto da rainha. Ela estava deitada e tossindo sangue, enquanto algumas damas a limpavam e três ministros observaram a cena, preocupados.

\- Mãe, eu estou aqui - Louis se aproximou da cama. - Mãe, eu...

\- Apesar de eu te amar de forma infinita - Johannah pigarreou. - Você me decepcionou. 

\- Por favor, não diga isso. - ele choramingou.

\- Você é a desgraçada desta família, Louis.

\- Mãe...

\- Agora, tente seguir o caminho certo para governar este país. Assim, talvez Deus tenha piedade.

\- Ele me perdoará, eu sei.

\- Eu não, Louis. Eu não o perdoarei. 

Então, a rainha parou de tossir. Ela havia dado seu ultimo suspiro. 

Louis começou a gritar desesperadamente, e se afastou. Ele saiu dali correndo, e tinha um destino. A enorme janela principal.

Se alguém não o tivesse segurado, Louis estaria - em sua concepção - em um lugar melhor agora. Bem melhor.

\- Deixe-me ir - ele gritou, se debatendo. - Deixe-me ir!

\- Não, Louis. Você não pode ir. - uma voz masculina, da qual não conseguia se lembrar, alegou. O príncipe se recusava olhar para trás.

\- Eu preciso. Eu... Eu sou a desgraça desta família.

\- Não, você não é.

\- Por que eu não seria? 

\- Você é a esperança deste país. Pule. Pule e, lá de cima, verá o reino se dissolver nas mãos de seu primo.

\- Nicholas? 

\- É o que eles querem.

\- Eles? Nicholas e mais alguém?

\- Faça isso por mim, meu filho. Faça isso por Harold.

Louis se soltou e caiu no chão. Percebeu que estava em prantos. Porém, quando olhou para trás, enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou, assustado. Ninguém. Não havia um sinal de vida ali. "Eu te amo", uma voz sussurrou ao longe, e o príncipe sorriu.

\- Eu te amo também, pai.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A praia continuava vazia, como quando seu pai lhe concedera. Louis levantou o rosto para sentir a brisa. Ele amava a paz do lugar. Sua vida estava muito mais tranquila do que há dez anos._

\- Algum telegrama?

\- Não, pai. Apenas um para mim, é da mamãe.

\- Faça o favor de ler bem longe de mim. 

Catherine fez cara feia e, como lhe foi pedido, se afastou. Ela se sentou no tapete do grande salão e começou a ler a carta. Lorena estava dando os parabéns pelo aniversário de dez anos da filha, além de pedir perdão por não estar com ela naquele dia tão especial.

\- Papai! - Catherine gritou.

\- Fale, meu amor. - Louis entrou no salão, também se sentando no tapete.

\- Ela perguntou se pode me ver. 

\- Uma vez por ano é suficiente. Lorena ainda insiste em reclamar do acordo! 

\- Quando vai me contar o que aconteceu? 

Louis franziu a testa.

\- Como assim?

\- Por que o senhor a expulsou do palácio? 

\- Era o preço do divórcio.

\- Qual foi o motivo do divórcio, então? 

\- Minha filha - ele acariciou o rosto da menina. - Quando tiver a idade certa, saberá de tudo.

\- O senhor me promete? 

\- Prometo, Cat. 

\- Verdadeiramente?

\- Verdadeiramente. Dou minha palavra de rei. 

Catherine sorriu, beijou o rosto do pai e saiu correndo. Quando Louis estava se levantando, ela voltou:

\- Pai, eu me esqueci de dizer uma coisa. 

\- Estou ouvindo, amor. 

\- Um dia, o senhor deixou este medalhão no meu quarto - Catherine sorriu, mostrando a jóia e entregando ao rei. - Esse bicho é engraçado.

\- Sim, é natural do Brasil. Sabe o nome dele?

\- Eu perguntei para o meu professor de ciências, e ele disse que era uma arara azul. Que nome engraçado. - A menina riu, assim como Louis. Ele amava aquela risada. - Sabe de uma coisa legal sobre essas araras? 

\- Não, não sei. Conte-me.

\- Meu professor disse que as araras azuis são monogâmicas - ela parou um pouco para pensar. - Elas só tem um parceiro para toda a vida, mesmo que um deles morra.

De repente, Louis sentiu uma pontada em seu coração. Uma lágrima molhou seu rosto. 

\- Tudo bem, pai? - Catherine perguntou, preocupada.

\- Sim, meu amor. Tudo está bem se eu tenho você.

A garota o abraçou bem forte. Ela amava abraços. 

\- Tem mais alguém, não é?

\- Como assim, minha filha? 

\- O senhor não me engana. Espero que um dia me conte quem é. 

Louis levantou uma sobrancelha, Catherine sorriu. Ela correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. 

Sem nada importante para fazer, o rei resolveu ir ao seu lugar especial. A propriedade era próxima, então ele foi à pé. A praia continuava vazia, como quando seu pai lhe concedera. Louis levantou o rosto para sentir a brisa. Ele amava a paz do lugar. Sua vida estava muito mais tranquila do que há dez anos. Depois do escândalo que abalou o reino e da morte da rainha, Louis foi coroado rei. Se Percília não tivesse contado a ele que Lorena e Nicholas planejaram tudo, talvez ele já estaria morto. Mas ele estava seguro agora: Louis expulsou os traidores do palácio, alegando que Lorena havia cometido adultério com o primo do rei. Catherine estava crescendo longe da mãe, mas com um pai super presente. Os seus deveres de rei não o atrapalharam nem um pouco, fazendo com que a menina fosse educada, gentil e muito inteligente. Louis tinha orgulho de dizer que ela era sua herdeira.

Sem querer, o rei deixou o medalhão cair de sua mão. Ele se abaixou para pegá-lo, e o admirou. Quando voltou a ficar de pé, decidiu admirar o mar e as ondas de maré baixa. 

\- Não está pensando em jogá-lo, não é?

Louis olhou para trás, assustado. Era um homem com vestimentas nobres e chapéu.

\- Como chegou aqui? Eu o conheço?

\- Você não precisa me conhecer, meu caro - ele apontou para o medalhão. - Eu só quero pegar o que é meu.

Então o desconhecido tirou o chapéu e sorriu. 

Louis percebeu que conhecia aqueles olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados de algum lugar.

*

_Finalmente, o fim :'(_

_Mas, por favor, não se esqueça de falar comigo no meu twitter, @pezzmuke ;) vou amar saber a opinião de vocês e tudo mais._

_You all are always in my heart xx_


End file.
